They Had Lights in Their Eyes
by FairyTale87
Summary: What if Adam had dark magic? A gift so powerful, it rivaled Cassie's? When the two finally meet, they not only ignite their dormant powers, but also spark certain feelings. Can that emotion be enough to overpower their families' strained history? AU
1. Just an Ordinary Boy

_They Had Lights in Their Eyes_

_One _

'_Just an Ordinary Boy' _

She was so stereotypical. Cassie Blake hated to admit that, but it was true:

A mysterious father, hidden well behind the mask of death; a mother killed in a fire her daughter of course was not home for…

Cassie now found herself standing in front of a sign welcoming her to Chance Harbor, Washington. The deep evergreen trees loomed tall and unforgiving, from the small mountain she stood on, and she sighed. How had her mother lived here? Cassie hadn't even reached the hustle and bustle of the town yet, and she already felt herself suffocating. The sky couldn't have been a duller gray, but the eerie surroundings fit her current feelings perfectly, somehow. Maybe being here would actually help Cassie cope: Chance Harbor held lost memories of her mother, and seemed to be fitted especially for her. Life in her mother's old town couldn't be _that_ terrible or heart-wrenching. She'd lived through the death; she could live through the aftermath too.

Cassie breathed in, her chest still tightly constricted. She could feel the tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, but she pushed them back harshly. If she began to cry, she knew she'd never be able to stop. One month ago, she'd lost a part of herself. It had burned with her mother in the house fire. What killed Cassie was that she didn't know what she had been stripped of. Overall, she hadn't changed much: save for the accelerated depression and constant melancholy—but that was to be expected. As she slithered her way through her veins, searching for something gone, she began to wonder if it wasn't loss she was feeling. Was it possible Cassie could have gained something after Amelia's death? It seemed almost selfish to think that. Cassie shouldn't be moving on and growing so swiftly, with her mother's death so recent. But as she toggled between loss and gain, she felt the latter winning the already weak argument. Blinking the thought into the turmoil-filled abyss of the back of her mind, Cassie opened the door to her green Subaru, and slid into the driver's seat stiffly.

Chance Harbor was about to have one new resident, and Cassie was determined to make it work.

* * *

><p>Cassie Blake pulled up to the simple white house that she guessed to be her grandmother's. Black shutters lined every square window, and perfectly trimmed trees hung over each side of the house. A black steel gate that twisted and twirled like tendrils kept the small house safe—if only in theory. What stood out to Cassie, though, was the bright red front door. It wasn't exactly crimson, but it wasn't dangerously close to hot pink either. It was the oddest of reds she had ever seen. The swirling color kept Cassie captivated, and her tight fingers relaxed around her steering wheel. The quaint house didn't seem too unwelcoming. In fact, it almost seemed to beckon for her to enter. Cassie wondered if her grandmother was even home. A part of her hoped that she wasn't. She didn't think she could fake the smiles and formalities that came with being a new guest to a house.<p>

_A new guest_. That left an odd ringing in Cassie's head. She was a total stranger to her grandmother. All the two shared were a love for Amelia Blake, and DNA. Was that enough to make a relationship work? Cassie was only sixteen, so she'd have at least two years to spend with her grandmother. Sure, she'd get to know Jane Blake, but that would take time. The first few months were going to be crucial for setting the foundation for a positive relationship.

Rolling her eyes mildly, Cassie took her hands completely from the wheel, and got out of the car. Slamming the door shut, she looked numbly to the house she felt herself walking towards. Flipping up the latch that kept the gate locked, she walked the bit of concrete until she reached the stairs leading up to that curious red door. Cassie went to put her foot on the first step, when she saw the shiny silver doorknob turn, and a woman appear in the doorway.

Cassie looked at the woman, finding herself searching the lady for similarities between her and Amelia. They had the same kind crystal blue eyes that had always dazzled Cassie, and she was soothed to know that wasn't gone forever. Her grandmother had softer features than Amelia had had, though. Hidden by cushiony layers of light skin, her cheekbones looked like perfectly round muffins. All in all, Jane Blake looked to be your average grandmother. Her hair and clothing style were what puzzled Cassie about the woman. She was draped in many light layers of fabrics: blues hovered over oranges, oranges dominated over some deep red. Jane's still reddish curly hair sat lively on her head, falling neatly crazed onto her shoulders. She looked to be a free soul, and Cassie quite liked that.

"Oh, Cassie, it's so good to have you here." Jane smiled at her granddaughter, before scurrying down the steps and enveloping her in a tight hug. Cassie closed her eyes, taking in the smell and feel of her grandmother. Chamomile and vanilla filled the sixteen year old's nostrils, and the sweet scent soothed all of her tight muscles.

"I'm glad to be here," she whispered back shallowly. She wasn't sure if that statement was necessarily true or not yet. "Thank you for taking me in." Cassie began to pull away from Jane, so the woman could see the pleased sparkle in her eyes. Cassie was a firm believer that showing the feelings and truth in the eyes told a lot about a person. She wanted to be a genuine and sincere one—so she made sure her indigo eyes spoke the words she sometimes couldn't form on her lips.

"Come on in. I'll show you your room." Jane put a light hand on Cassie's shoulder, and guided her slowly into the house. "So how was your drive? You must be tired."

"It was alright, I guess," Cassie replied nonchalantly as she followed Jane up the staircase to her room. She was happy that Jane wasn't bombarding her with questions about her mother's death. "I'm a little tired, but I'm too stir-crazy to try and sleep." Cassie gave a little laugh. She should want to sleep, yet somehow the town taunted and tempted her to explore. She was pretty sure she'd give into the calls.

"Well, there's a grill right by the harbor, if you'd like to go there. It's a big hotspot for the teenagers, so I'm sure you could start making friends there." When Jane noticed the dull look on Cassie's face, she quickly continued. "Unless, you'd rather just be alone for a while. The grill's good for that too."

"Grandma," Cassie chuckled in return, "I don't mean to seem so monotone. I guess I'm just… silently adjusting." They'd reached her mother's old room by then, and as she entered, she crossed her arms tightly. This place was her mother's past: a thing she'd never talk about. Now, here Cassie was, standing in the same room Amelia had spent the first eighteen years of her life in. It was kind of poetic how Cassie ended up here, in such a critical turning point in her life. At sixteen, kids start to wonder who they truly are, and what defines them. Cassie would learn a lot about herself through her mother, she hoped. It was all she had to cling to.

"Whatever makes this transition easiest for you," Jane smiled in return. "Well, I'll leave you to your devices. Oh, and if you do decide to go to the grill, it's pretty easy to find. Follow the smell of fish, and sails on the horizon, and you'll be sure to find it. If you do happen to get lost, everyone's real nice here; they'll be sure to help you."

Cassie could already tell that she was falling in love with her grandmother. She knew how to be protective and comforting, without hovering obsessively and enforcing super strict rules.

"Thanks, I'll follow the fish and sails." Cassie smiled, rubbing her upper arm. Jane returned the gesture, and slipped quietly out of the room. Cassie grabbed for the keys she had placed on the white nightstand, and twirled them around her pointer finger as she exited the room. She felt a little silly, going back out when she had just gotten here, but she couldn't bear to be in her mother's room… not yet.

* * *

><p>Cassie did as her grandmother had said, and quickly found the grill Jane had spoken so highly of. It was a quaint little place, more equivalent to a shack than a legitimate restaurant. Cassie was okay with that though. It gave the place character, and made it stand out from the generic places that all looked to be the same boring brick building. Staring at the grill, she leaned against her car, unable to move. If she really did go in there, she'd have to greet a whole new set of faces. They'd judge her; she knew they would. A new girl, coming into an intricate town, with a sad look on her face, and a black shirt to hint towards her pain. She'd be the talk of the town…<p>

No. She had to face this. How would she ever get settled here, if she couldn't even build up the courage to make a new friend? Gripping her keys, she breathed in deeply, the fishy scent raping her nose, and walked towards the faded front door.

Cassie was met with a very simplistic setting, containing only the bare minimum. A bar, a cash register, and dark and thin wooden tables and chairs. Black and white pictures were scattered all over the walls, and old newspaper articles, some dated all the way back to the eighteen hundreds, melded perfectly with the dark walls.

The place wasn't too crowded, but Cassie could only have guessed as much. A Sunday night at four pm probably wasn't the main attraction hours. She could pick out the two old men who sat at the back corner of the bar, nursing what looked to be a whiskey and a scotch, as the daily drinkers. She'd even be bold enough to bet that they spent half of their day in the quaint little grill. It's not like she could blame them—there were some things she wished she could drown away with alcohol too.

She walked over to where the waiting bell was, and lightly tapped the top of it. The ding somehow echoed, bouncing off of the wooden walls and floors harmoniously. Cassie could hear shuffling in what she guessed to be the kitchen, and she leaned her elbows on the slick counter. She was never one to be inpatient. She could deal with stagnant silence; in some ways, she preferred it to the stimulating and loud energy. Finally, the shuffling stopped, and someone walked through the doorway and to the cash register Cassie stood by.

She was frozen by him. The boy was simply stunning. Piercing blue eyes that radiated intimidating darkness somehow was calmly alluring to her. They were so much like her mother's. Emotions waltzed passionately in his glittering irises, yet they were still a mystery. Cassie had always loved mysteries. His deep brunette hair stood boldly against his soft candlelight skin, that enveloped the very defined features of his skulls. When Cassie supplied him with a timid curve of the mouth, his thin and loving lips formed a blithe smile.

"What can I do for you?" The boy mimicked Cassie's movement from earlier, and lightly placed his elbows on the counter. The two were so close to touching. Cassie wanted to close the distance, but had no reason or excuse to do so. She kept her arms firmly in their place.

"Uh, well, I've never been here. So what's good?" She felt exhilaratingly nervous. Was it possible to feel a nice kind of stress? Well, even if it was insane, that's what she felt around this guy.

"Never been here, huh?" He raised an eyebrow jokingly at her, but then paused. _This couldn't be her_. "You're Cassie Blake, aren't you?" It was a mild question, as if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I uh am. How did you know that?" Cassie cocked her head to the side. She knew she had a past here, but it couldn't be that well known.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that my dad and your mom used to be friends. I've seen pictures, and you look just like her. I know she had a daughter named Cassie, so by deductive reasoning I guessed." He smiled brilliantly at her. She could tell he was one of those undeniably sexy boys, who had his nerdy moments and traits. It was cute. It reminded Cassie that even the most enchanting of people have utterly human qualities.

"Smart," Cassie smiled. "Well I think it's only fair that since you know my name, I should know yours." Cassie bit her lip. Was she really flirting with him? It should feel so wrong—yet all she could focus on was the right.

"Touché. I'm Adam Conant." His eyes seemed to smirk at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Adam," she told him genuinely. That, she knew to be true. If there was anything she was sure of today, it was that meeting Adam had been exactly what she'd wanted and needed. "So mind telling me about that menu?" She gave a laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, well, I've always found soup to be a real happiness booster in depressing times." Cassie knew he was hinting towards her mother's death. She loved the way he showed her his sympathy.

"What kinds do you have?" Cassie raised an eyebrow. Yeah, she could learn to like this place.

"Not to show bias, but the clam chowder is to die for. _But_," he taunted, "if you want the other choices, there's chicken noodle or beef chili."

"Usually I'd go for the chicken noodle, but I'm feeling kind of unconventional today. I'll take a cup of the chowder." Cassie smiled, leaning in closer to Adam. She could see him tense slightly. She could tell he had a knack for hiding his emotions; he probably got away with it in most cases. But with Cassie, she tried to let nothing go unnoticed. She was an observer before she was a doer, and Adam was certainly someone she'd take pleasure in figuring out.

"Pick a table, and I'll bring it over. Anything to drink?"

"Surprise me." Cassie pushed off of the counter, and went to the table immediately adjacent to it. Her grandmother had been right—people here were nice. She slid onto the chair, surprised at how comfortable it was. The piece of wood had to have been delicately chiseled, and thoughtfully put together, with the customer's best interest in mind. She wished companies still did that. There was a time, when profits weren't all that mattered…

Cassie felt a sudden sleepiness consume her, and she cradled her head in the bend in her right arm. Eyes closed lightly, she barely noticed when Adam placed a drink on the table. Groggily raising her head, she looked at the bubbling soda, and then to the amused Adam.

"Long drive here," she murmured, before lazily dragging the sweating glass closer to her. Taking a sip from what she learned to be Ginger Ale, she lifted her eyes back to Adam. "Mind if I take a rain check on that soup? I'd probably fall asleep before I got halfway done with it." Cassie shook her head slowly, giving a small smile.

"It rains here a lot, so I expect to get that make-up day soon." Adam laughed at his own corniness, but he didn't point it out as he'd usually do. There was something different about Cassie Blake. She was a benevolent spirit, and didn't seem to judge him. It was official; she'd be welcomed in to Chance Harbor with open arms.

"Yeah, okay, it's a deal." Sucking up a few more sips of Ginger Ale, she got up from her seat, her forearm brushing Adam's.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, I guess?" Adam leaned against the outside of the backrest of the chair lightly, crossing his arms. He looked to Cassie intently, lost in everything that made up who she was.

She nodded to him in return, allowing a smile to flash across her face. For once, she actually looked forward to the first day of school…

* * *

><p>I've only watched an episode and a half of Secret Circle, so please be kind about my characterization. I have no idea where I want to go for sure with this, so I'd really love ideas.<p>

_Your thoughts are much appreciated. _


	2. Two Worlds Should Never Collide

_They Had Lights in Their Eyes_

_Two _

'_Two Worlds Should Never Collide'_

Cassie pulled up to her new home in a dazzled daze. Her body was tingling with a sensation she could not describe. It buzzed up and down her arms, and tickled her torso in swirling motions. It was like an electric jolt, sparked by something so much more organic. After meeting Adam Conant, Cassie felt free. Free of something she'd never be able to define; and even if she could, she wouldn't. There was something magical about the unknown, and Adam embraced and radiated that mysteriousness with a fiery passion. She wondered if he even knew how alluring he was. He was the color black: deep, endless, and cold—yet he was the lightest of blacks Cassie had ever seen. It was like there was a war going on within Adam: a good versus evil type deal. She wanted so badly to know which side was winning the battle, and she wanted to test just how far each side could be stretched. Adam Conant was an open book, begging to be read. But he was a very rare volume to a series long since lost, so his pages were banned from being turned. Cassie yearned to stroke the cobwebs away, to read the words covered by years of dust and simplistic hiding.

Was it strange that she felt such a connection to a boy she barely knew? Usually, she'd never even get as far as to say that she had a connection with anyone of the male gender. Cassie had never been a fan of the whole love at first sight mumbo jumbo or the destiny theory which was just a bunch of hocus pocus. Somehow with Adam though, it felt different. It was as if she had no choice but to fall for him—it was literally impossible for her not to. Everything about the sweet diner boy enthralled her. He was something so spectacular; she actually felt the urge to bow down at his presence.

She was falling hard for Adam, and that terrified the hell out of Cassie. She wasn't about to be the easy and overly naïve girl who wore her heart so willingly on her sleeve. Gripping the wheel tightly once more, she opened her car door, and began walking towards the house.

By now it was six, and Jane was probably wondering where she had wandered off to. The sleepiness she felt at the Boat House Grill still plagued her, but she wouldn't allow her mind to rest. Cassie wanted to memorize Adam's face: every piece of hair that drifted from the masses, any eyelash that hung down slightly over his magnificent eyes.

Opening the front door, she greeted, "I'm home. Sorry I'm so late." Her voice was oddly quiet. She didn't know if it was because she thought her grandmother would be sleeping, or simply because she didn't feel like this was home yet. Either reason, Cassie heard her grandma clearing her throat in some room.

"I'm in the living room, Cassie," Jane's voice swayed in the cool air, "it's two doors down from where you are." Cassie walked by the room that lead to the kitchen, and then looked into the next one. She found Jane Blake sitting comfily on the deep brown couch, draped in an emerald blanket.

"Hey," she said with a slight wave, "sorry it took me so long to get back. I promise I'll call next time." She wrapped her arms around her torso, and seated herself down lithely on the rocking chair to the left of the couch.

"As long as you're in by eleven on weekends and ten on weekdays, and abiding the law, I have no trouble with you being out." Jane smiled, and Cassie gave a nod of 'thank you'. "So, where did you end up going?" The woman wrapped her blanket tighter around her arms, and leaned closer to Cassie.

"I went to the Boat House. You were right, people are really sweet here." Cassie tried to hide her gleaming smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so happily.

"You met someone didn't you? A certain… male someone." Jane gave a wink to her granddaughter.

"Am I really that obvious?" Cassie laid her head heavily on the headrest behind her, laughing at her own stupidity.

"No, I've just lived though the teenage faze. I know when a girl's met someone they like. So who is this special someone?" Jane Blake was just too hip for words. For someone probably pushing seventy-five, she was really lucid and up to date.

"Fine," Cassie sighed in return, "his name's Adam. He works at the grill." She breathed momentarily, before continuing her excited rant. "He's amazing, grandma, seriously. I like—can't even describe it. It's like he knows me. Does that sound really insane?" Cassie brought her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Adam," Jane replied blandly. "Adam Conant?" She crossed her T sharply, as if the name was a bitter hassle to say. Cassie's breathing became constricted… had she done something wrong?

"Yeah, that's the guy. Um, why do you seem… mad?" She began to tap her fingers nervously on her legs, forced to watch as her grandmother's eyes morphed into a hateful navy.

"I am not mad," Jane replied in stiff defense, "I just don't know if spending time with him is such a smart idea." The blanket scrunched tighter in her grasp.

"Is he bad?"

"That's a very broad question, Cassie," Jane replied. Cassie breathed in shakily.

"Well, does he do drugs? Drink? Is he violent?" She hoped the answer was no to every question.

"No, none of those—that I know of. Let me put it like this: our families have had some… incidents over the years, and I'd just appreciate it if you'd keep your socializing with him to a minimum." Cassie tried not to glare at her grandmother's words. "I know you might not understand it, but please, for me?"

"Uh, well, yeah, okay. Is it alright if I go upstairs? I'm kind of tired…" No, Cassie was not alright with it. She _would _see Adam again, even if she had to sneak behind Jane's back to do so. That determination unnerved Cassie. She hated going against what was expected of her; it always put an odd taste in her mouth. But this time, it seemed worth it to rebel. Well, she prayed that it was.

"Sure, sweetheart, sleep tight. And if you have trouble falling asleep, Amelia always used to count the stars." Jane smiled, and Cassie tried her best to return it.

"Right," she replied simply, and then made her way up to her room.

* * *

><p>Cassie walked into Chance Harbor High School, more terrified than she'd ever expected. Everyone seemed so secure and in control, that Cassie stood out sorely to everyone else. Pulling her backpack up higher on her shoulder, she tried to look as calm as possible. Looking down at the piece of paper she had printed out, she found her locker. Fingering the lock, she gazed around the area. To her blissful surprise, Adam came into her sight. He spun his locker combination with such an elegant ease, that Cassie shuddered.<p>

She kept her eye on him, hoping that he'd turn around soon. It wasn't like she mined gazing at the strong muscles in his back and shoulders, though. His long gray sweater accentuated the molded perfection artistically, and the dark jeans flattered his firm form. After Adam slammed his locker shut with a sharp flick of the wrist, he turned around, making eye contact with Cassie. He gave her a distant smile. A mere curve of the lips so conflicted, it was if god was pulling the skin up, while the devil was forcing it down. Adam didn't seem tortured, but Cassie could certainly see a mixed set of emotions swimming timidly in his blue eyes.

She supplied him with a small wave, and he did an arc with two fingers in reply. Cassie bit her lip, and dropped her gaze to her locker. Glancing at the sheet, she inputted the numbers. Tugging on the device, it wouldn't budge. Adam gazed at her with a smirk, before walking over to her.

He looked at the thing Cassie was still tugging at, and laughed. "You can never count on state issued locks." Adam leaned against the locker next to hers, crossing his arms and ankles.

"Looks like it," she replied with a sigh, dropping the lock. She turned, and looked at Adam. "So, where is uh, Mrs. Wesley's room?" Cassie showed the schedule sheet to Adam.

"Oh, you can just follow me. I have her first period too." Adam gave her a smile, before looking over Cassie's shoulder and to the lock. "Try your combo again," he mildly requested.

"Okay," she responded hesitantly, somewhere between a question and a submission. To her surprise when she pulled down on it, the lock came loose. She gave a wondered smile. Putting her light jacket in the locker, she then slammed it shut.

"See? Second time's a charm." Adam continued to look at Cassie intently, and she met his gaze.

"It's the third time that's the charm, actually," Cassie corrected with a laugh.

"Well, not in this case," Adam replied. She couldn't argue with him there. He glanced at the clock sitting on the wall opposite them, and sighed. "First period calls," he drawled. "Follow me?"

Cassie nodded in reply. She wondered why they didn't have homeroom at Chance Harbor, but she decided not to inquire. Arms crossed protectively, she followed Adam towards first period Chemistry.

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys, so today is all about the perfect amount. Using the ingredients and formula on your desk, make the concoction bubble. Now, I don't want any aspiring alchemists to become bold, alright? Stick to the directions, and everything will be fine." Everyone nodded at Mrs. Wesley, then looked down to their formulas. Cassie gazed at Adam, who was partners with a very striking brunette. She looked as if she was class president, homecoming queen, and lacrosse captain all rolled into one. Cassie saw the way Adam gazed at the girl, and she found herself in heated jealousy.<p>

Adam poured in the sodium lazily, sighing as he did. Chemistry was a subject he was blessed in, so all the intermediate actions bored him beyond words. Adam and Diana both looked to the concoction in the flask, when the bubbling got to a greater intensity. The two could feel the heat radiating from the glass. The boiling grew even harsher, until it burst into a full-out flame, shattering the delicate flask.

Diana shrieked when the glass sprawled all over the table, and Adam took a quick step back. Mrs. Wesley looked to the lab partners with a dry look.

"Can we go to the bathroom to dry off and get paper towels?" Diana asked, and the teacher nodded in silence. Taking hold of Adam's arm, she dragged him from the room, and into the abandoned hallway.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned him harshly. Adam rolled his eyes in return.

"What do you mean?" Adam leaned against the wall.

"The amount of chemicals that we put in shouldn't—didn't, cause that fire." Diana shook her head.

"You think _I _did something?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"None of us can create fire, Adam. You were never able to either. How were you able to conjure that?" Diana sounded utterly horrified, and took a subconscious step back from Adam.

"I don't know, Diana! I guess I just did! Fire isn't an evil spell. I don't know what's got you so worked up." In all honesty, Adam was slightly nervous about how he was able to summon fire. He'd tried for years to do so, but had never had any luck. Maybe a spark here or there, but nothing to the extent that he just had done.

"Yeah, maybe it's not, but it's only the dark ones who invoke it."

"Diana, you're way too worked up about this. It was just a mistake; I probably won't be able to even do it again. So please, just relax, get dried, and we'll forget this happened, okay?" Adam looked at his recent ex-girlfriend with a monotone glance, before walking past her and down the hall.

Adam Conant had to admit that he felt bleaker than usual—maybe even eviler, if he thought about it. He had no idea why he was able to summon fire, or why he was so heartless about it all. He certainly wasn't himself today. Maybe, hopefully, tomorrow would be better. It would have to be…

* * *

><p>So a really short chapter, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out the roadmap with this story, and needed sort of a filler chapter to jumpstart that. I promise next chapter will be a legitimate one (I'm approximating each chapter around five thousand words). Again, I'm really in need of ideas, so <em>please<em> tell me anything you may have in mind.

_Your thoughts are much appreciated. _


	3. Where Butterflies Never Die

_They Had Lights in Their Eyes_

_Three _

'_Where Butterflies Never Die'_

The bell rang to signal the end of first period, and Cassie held her breath. She had no desire to go to second period, or any other class for that matter. Chemistry was torture enough, being her own lab partner. She sighed; she had no choice but to move on with the other prisoners to second period. Placing the textbook Mrs. Wesley had given her into her very light backpack, she zipped it quickly, pulling the now weighty material over her shoulder. Clutching the strap that hung down from the black bag, she tried desperately not to make eye contact with Adam as she headed for the door. Cassie could feel the tension between him and his lab partner, and wanted nothing to do with the situation. There was something about the way that the two interacted that made Cassie sick to her stomach. It couldn't be jealousy—she honestly had no right to feel possessive of Adam. But then again, she felt a connection with the mysterious diner boy, and felt compelled to solve his puzzling inscrutability.

When she got dangerously close to Adam and his partner, the striking brunette gave her a brilliant smile, and Cassie was forced to meet her gaze. Holding in a sad sigh, she stopped and smiled back at the girl. She didn't seem to be Adam's type. There was nothing that Cassie could pinpoint directly, but she just felt it. Adam was a quiet spirit it seemed, and the chocolaty princess that stood next to him, seemed to be the polar opposite. Although the saying is opposites attract, Cassie wouldn't have put Adam in the 'mainstream' category. Yes, he was stunningly gorgeous, but popularity didn't seem to be up his alley.

"Hey, you must be Cassie Blake," the girl said sweetly. Cassie gave her a suspicious and shy look. "Oh, we rarely ever get a new student here, so when we do, it's kind of a huge deal. Don't worry though; I'm not a stalker or anything." She leaned in closer to Adam who was leaning against the black work table, and he took a silent slide to the right to put space between them once more. "I'm Diana Meade, by the way. If you ever need anything, I'd be more than happy to help."

"Oh, well, thank you, Diana. That's really nice of you." Cassie crossed her right arm over her stomach, grabbing hold of her left forearm. For some reason, Diana made her feel small; obscure, even. Maybe it was the way her eyes were such a defined caramel, Cassie could almost taste the sweet and sticky treat on her tongue. Or possibly it was Diana's flawless silk hair that fell elegantly to the lower part of her ribs. Whatever the reason, Cassie felt utterly useless in the situation. Giving a quick gaze in Adam's direction, he stared back at her, in a sort of silent promise; telling her that _she_ was the perfect one, not Diana. Cassie held back her smile, though. She could tell that there was some relationship or history between Adam and Diana, and she didn't want to strain that any further. Cassie hated being a catalyst for drama.

"Yeah, sure, it's no problem." Diana paused with another one of her signature smiles. "Hey, um, after school today, me and some friends are going to the Boat House Grill. Maybe want to come?"" Diana widened her already flashy grin, to the exaggerated point where one might see it in a promotion for toothpaste. She pulled it off flawlessly all the same, but it was obvious that over half of her perkiness was faked to keep up a façade. Cassie, being her pondering self, wondered what Diana was trying so desperately to hide.

"Okay, sure," Cassie replied timidly, "thanks for the invite." Cassie shot back a much duller smile, but it was certainly more legitimate than Diana's. It wasn't that Cassie thought Diana was shallow, or a horrid fake. Truthfully, the girl seemed perfectly genuine. But that was the problem. Why would she make such an effort to befriend Cassie?

"You're welcome. But don't worry; you'll meet a lot of nice people. Like this is Adam: my uh," she breathed sadly, "friend." By the way Diana looked to Adam longingly; it became clear to Cassie that he had broken up with the flawless beauty. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Diana.

"We've already met," Adam chimed in lowly and huskily. The sound of his voice sent shivers down both girls' spines. Cassie looked at Adam, partly in shock at him being so curt about it, and partly in admiration for just being him.

"Oh, well that's uh, great! At least you'll know two of us." The way Diana said 'us' gave Cassie an odd feeling, but she tried to let it go. The breakup must have recent, and it was sorely obvious that Diana hadn't wanted it to end. That fact made Cassie feel like Adam was off limits. He was linked to one of the most popular and well-liked girls in school (Cassie guessed), and getting involved with him might upset the now benevolent queen.

"Yeah, that's true," Cassie said in mild neutrality. "Well it was really nice meeting you Diana, but I have to get to class." She laughed to herself. "Correction, I have to _find _my class." Giving a shy little smile, she began to slowly walk away, hoping that Adam might follow her; if he didn't, she wasn't going to push it.

"What class do you have next?" Adam said quickly, to catch Cassie before she made it fully out of the door. She turned back around to face him. Her blue eyes sparkled luminously against the sun that was finally settled in the sky.

"Uh, English with Mr. Bello." Cassie waited eagerly for Adam to ask to accompany her to class. Or, better yet, realize that they were in the same class.

"I have history a couple rooms down from that. I'll show you where it is." Adam walked up next to Cassie, beginning to step slowly out of the room, and taking great care not to catch Diana's numb stare. Cassie however, gave the sweet girl a little wave, before following Adam out of the Chemistry room.

* * *

><p>Walking down the halls, Cassie realized just how large the school was. Maybe it was some cruel illusion, played on the feebly new students, but it still horrified her. It was like she was a rookie in a sport she never even knew existed. Cassie had picked up on the quiet fact that Chance Harbor had a secret code: one never spoken, but one that everyone understood and had come to terms with. She felt out of a loop she needed desperately to be a part of, in order to survive. Right now, she was about ready to be thrown into the snake pit. Meeting Adam and Diana so early on, was probably the only channel she'd get to blend in with the small town—a miracle, she'd even go out on all limb to say.<p>

"So it seems like everyone knows that I'm here," Cassie commented coolly to break the silence. Even though she liked the quiet, she wanted to hear Adam's voice; interact with him. He turned to look at her, his intense eyes staring deeply into her.

"Yeah, everyone knows everything about everybody here," he responded blandly, tugging at his backpack. Cassie tilted her head at him. Yes she had guessed him to be someone to opt out of following the crowd, but there was something else hidden behind that simple distaste and rebellion.

"You don't seem too happy about that," she replied, finding herself inching closer to Adam carefully. He didn't resist.

"The meaning of the word privacy is about as mutilated as the real definition of 'fascism'. To them, it's just a word to throw around, but no one actually gets it." Adam shrugged.

"That bad, huh? Everyone seems really nice here, though, so it can't be that bad." Cassie had always had a habit of being an optimist. The dull look Adam returned her with, gave her the vibe that the glass was rarely half full for him. Cassie was content with that, though. It somehow just further fueled her liking of him.

"First impressions always are nice, aren't they?" His words were almost bitter, but Cassie felt it was not the prime time for trying to dissect and delve into the deeper meaning. She wanted to soak in as much of his personality as she could. Cassie didn't want to overanalyze Adam… she didn't even know if she could. He was so talented at maintaining the aloof mask.

"So you're saying I was wrong in calling you nice?" A small smirk tiptoed giddily onto her lips. Flirting with Adam was different than with any other boy she'd ever encountered. Cassie couldn't really explain it, but there was a definite difference.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself," Adam returned, a smirk creeping onto his face. Though, his was slicker and more practiced than hers. He stopped in front of a room, and Cassie felt her heart plummet to her stomach. This must be Mr. Bello's room. "I'll see you after school, Cassie Blake. I can meet you by your locker, if that would be easiest for you."

There was something archaic about the way Adam spoke and carried himself. His words seemed perfectly normal for a sixteen year old, but there was a certain reminisce of chivalry long since dormant. It slipped from his soft pink lips, in a most elegant simplicity, that Cassie could bet that Adam didn't even know he did it. She looked at him in observant wonder as he held his head kindly high, and kept his posture perfectly straight. Give him a top hat and black coat, and he'd be the perfect gentleman, seeming right out of the late eighteen hundreds.

"It'd be great if you could meet me." Cassie smiled and waved goodbye, and walked into second period English.

Adam watched as she disappeared into the softly lit room, and found himself smiling uncontrollably. Breathing in a breath of utter satisfaction, he continued down the hall to class.

* * *

><p>Sliding out of her Subaru, the Boat House Grill seemed different than it had on Sunday night. Just by the faint sounds, Cassie could tell it would be much more crowded and loud. The amount of people always had a great effect on the ambiance of a place. She hoped that the grill would still welcome her, despite its chaotic state.<p>

Adam got out from his car that was parked next to Cassie's, and came up behind her. She could feel him hovering dangerously close, but didn't feel the urge to move away.

"You ready?" Adam moved to the side of her, and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Cassie nodded slowly. That was a very loaded question he had just asked, and Cassie felt that Adam knew that. Lowering his dark eyebrow, he ushered her to the entrance to the Boat House, opening the door for her when they reached the faded and chipping paint-covered wood.

She was immediately overwhelmed by a sea of people, cluttering all of the tables and booths that had looked so peaceful and placid the night before. Crossing her arms, she allowed Adam to lead the way to a booth set up cozily in the back corner of the restaurant. His strides were longer and bolder than at school, so she could only guess that this was his element.

The two approached the booth, and Cassie noticed three heads of perfectly manicured hair popping up from behind the red backrest. She held her breath as she and Adam reached the table. He allowed her to enter first, then he slid in quietly next to her; making sure to keep a safe amount of distance between them.

"Adam, would you like to do the introductions?" Diana raised a sharp and seemingly annoyed eyebrow, and Adam nodded curtly. As the two were caught in a momentary glaring contest, Cassie looked to the girl immediately across from her. Shiny ebony hair tied back in a lithe ponytail almost blinded her vision, and misty hazel eyes held Cassie's weak gaze sternly. The way the girl's jaw was set firmly forward, made it seem like she had some sort of determined goal, and she'd do anything to get. Cassie immediately felt suffocated under the totalitarian vibe the girl radiated.

"Cassie," Adam addressed her carefully, quietly, and maybe even seductively, "this, is Faye Chamberlain," he gestured towards the black haired beauty she'd been looking at, "and this, is Melissa Glaser." Cassie gave a wave to the two girls. Did Adam only spend time with girls? She was almost bitter about that.

"I'm Cassie Blake," she then introduced shyly. Melissa and Faye looked to each other in knowing amusement.

"Yes, we know," Faye responded in tight mystery. A conniving smile formed on her lips. "You know, you're very pretty."

Cassie felt like there should be a 'for a…' tagged onto the end of that so-called compliment, but it never came, much to her surprise.

"Um, well, thanks," she replied loosening up somewhat, "that's really nice of you to say." Cassie felt herself gravitating towards Adam, but it was difficult to control her movements. Adam looked to the steaming Diana, and bit his lip, like her face was a sort of inconvenience.

"I'm going to go get some drinks. Diana," he looked to her firmly, "mind helping me?" The girl's face softened at the invitation, even though she knew the real reason for him pulling her from the table (namely Cassie).

"Yeah, I'd love to." Diana gave a proper departing smile, before rising from her seat, and following Adam into the kitchen. Faye watched intently for the two to disappear from sight, and then turned in dark eagerness to Cassie.

"Do you like him?" Cassie's heart stopped at Faye's question. She knew the answer was yes, but she also wanted to get on Diana Meade's good side.

"I—I don't know," she replied weakly, "what kind of question is that?" Cassie crossed her arms.

"Well, an obvious one, based on how you act around him," Faye rolled her eyes as if it was common knowledge. "So, do you?" She leaned her elbows on the table.

"No offense, but I don't really know you…" Cassie gave Faye a guarded look.

"Maybe, but I do know Adam. He goes for girls like you, you know. The sad, brooding, and trusting girl who has virgin written all over her. You're just his type." Faye's tone was borderline cruel.

"Great," Cassie shot back dryly, "but I uh, actually have to go. Tell Diana thank you for inviting me." With that, Cassie kept Faye's unsettling hazel stare, and then walked swiftly out of the grill, and to her car. She didn't know why she had gotten so upset by what Faye said, but she had. She wanted to cry and scream, all at the same time.

* * *

><p>Reaching the car, she stared longingly at Adam's blue one that sat right beside hers. Cassie wanted to go back in there for Diana and Adam; possibly even Melissa, but Faye was such a looming threat, she couldn't do it. Sighing, she got into the car, and buckled her seatbelt in a slowed down haste. About to rev up the engine, she saw smoke begin to rise from under the hood of her car. Rolling her eyes, Cassie went to open her doors, but they were locked shut. Panic beginning to overtake her, she tired pulling the unlock button, but it refused to budge. Her heart was racing frantically now.<p>

"Oh, no, no, no, you've got to be kidding!" Cassie kept pulling crazily on the door, with no luck. Tears started to form in her eyes from the stress, and she shot back jumpily when the car burst into sudden flames…

"Put it out," Faye whispered harshly from the window, Melissa beside her, "put it out…."

Cassie felt death coming closer. She didn't want to die in flames like her mother. Looking frantically out of the hazing window, she saw a form spring over to her: Adam.

His momentum made him run into the car with a little thud, but he didn't let it faze him. Adam began to pull harshly on the door's handle, but the green piece of metal would not let him enter. He looked to the flames, thinking that that was the first thing that he should do before anything else. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cassie pounding frantically on the window, and he focused all of his energy in the direction of the flames, them finally going out. Adam couldn't sigh in relief just yet. Tugging on the door a couple more times, he was finally able to think of the right undoing spell to unlock the door. When the thing swung open, Cassie dashed out of the car and right into Adam's arms.

He caught her with ease, bringing her feet off of the ground, and her face intimately close to his. She wrapped her small and smooth hands around his neck, clinging to him with everything she could muster. He noticed the tears that had begun to fall minutely down her cheeks. Adam encircled Cassie's trembling waist with a tighter grip, bringing her lithe body closer into his chest.

When Cassie finally caught her breath, she looked up to Adam. "Thank you," she whispered, and dug her head into his collarbone. It fit perfectly in the little crevice, and she never wanted to leave his arms. Adam carried her in the direction of his car, and gestured for Diana to come over and put down the back part of his car for Cassie to sit on. Diana got the message, and ran as fast as her black flats would take her, to Adam's faded blue car.

"Cassie, oh my god, are you alright?" Diana was frantic, as Adam gently sat Cassie on the old car. She held her torso tightly, and looked panicked towards Adam when he began to move to give her space. He understood her fear, and remained close to her.

"Yeah, I'm—I'm fine; just shaken up, I guess. What even happened?" Cassie looked perplexed at Adam and Diana (who had just moved closer to Adam). The exes stared at each other nervously.

"It doesn't matter," Adam's soothing voice said, "you're safe." Diana nodded in agreement, and then looked to Faye and Melissa who were swiftly fleeing the scene. Adam followed her gaze, and sighed. He knew it was time to tell Cassie. He hoped that she could handle it.

"Are you okay to walk?" Diana asked Cassie expectantly. Adam gave her a stern look. Was she really going to make Cassie go to the house _now_?

"I think so, why?" Cassie was taken aback by the sudden and seemingly random question. Diana breathed heavily.

"Good, because we need to show you something." Diana's voice was utterly serious, and Cassie gave a questioning look. As Adam and Diana began to slowly back away, urging her to follow, she got up hesitantly, and succumbed out of pure curiosity. Maybe whatever they had to show her would help her forget the recent traumatic event.

* * *

><p>Adam and Diana led Cassie deep into the fertile forest, and to an abandoned house that looked to be from the last century; maybe even two. The wood was at the mercy of the termites, and the roof was so badly torn, that the entire building was probably ice. Cassie looked in scared questioning at Adam, but he gave her a smile, to assure her that it would all be okay. Wringing her hands together, she continued to tag behind the duo, and up the stairs, and into the dark house. Upon entering, she was met with Faye, Melissa, and another boy standing patiently. The three smiled at Cassie. One was wicked, the other empathetic, and the last somewhere in between.<p>

"You already know Melissa and Faye," Diana said, emphasizing the latter name harshly, "and this is Nick Armstrong." Cassie stared blankly at all five of the teens, not sure how to respond.

"What do you guys want from me?" Cassie became frantic for a second time that day. If this was some twisted cult, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.

"You're different than most, Cassie," Diana began slowly, easing into the punch line. Faye rolled her eyes.

"Oh for dear lord, just tell her!" Faye's hazel eyes fixed on Cassie, and she came closer to her. "You're a witch, alright? A full-blown, pure blooded witch."

Cassie took a step back. "Is this some spinoff of Harry Potter or something? What the hell are you talking about?" Cassie shifted her blue eyes to all of the people surrounding her, and landed on Adam. His face was sad, it seemed. Cassie felt her heart drop to her abdomen. He couldn't be a part of this… insanity.

"This isn't any Halloween fantasy," Diana told her. "We're a Circle—and you're our sixth and final member." She started to approach Cassie, but the blonde took some questioning steps backwards, falling right into Adam. She held her breath, and that movement seemed to trigger a crazed response.

"No, this is crazy," she whispered, her eyes wide, and she ran from the house, and into the woods.

Adam could still feel the shock of Cassie's body against his, and he slowly rolled his eyes. "Shit," he breathed, and took off after Cassie into the great unknown of evergreen and brown.

"Cassie!" He called, seeing her frantic form take a sharp left. He picked up his pace, and caught her in an opening, surrounded by enormous trees. "Cassie," he said softer, "please, just hear me out."

"No," she returned backing away and shaking her head, "you're all crazy…"

"Then humor me for one minute, okay? Just one; I promise." Cassie sighed, giving in to Adam. Reaching down, he pulled off a leaf from one of the plants around him, and kept his gaze locked on Cassie. Walking slowly up to her, as if not to startle her, he handed her the leaf. "Hold the leaf like this," Adam said, demonstrating the cupping form with his hands, "and watch what happens."

Cassie rolled her eyes, and tried to hide the sliver of interest that she had. She did as she was told, cupping the leaf lightly in her hands, and watched blandly. Nothing happened. Adam breathed shallowly; he'd have to show her.

"Here," he mumbled, and cautiously stepped towards her, and enveloped his hands around hers. Closing his eyes, he whispered something incoherent to Cassie. She watched with awe as he recited the beautifully foreign language, and caught his striking blue eyes when he opened them. Adam dropped his gaze to the leaf, and a droplet of water was hovering high above the green plant. Cassie smiled in wonder, and as she stared to believe, numerous other drops of water rose from their homes on the plants, defying gravity, and encircling Adam and Cassie.

"You're doing this?" Cassie whispered, in both shock and awe. Adam looked to her kindly, a smile forming on his face.

"No," he replied just as light, "_we _are…"

She looked up to Adam, his lips so close. She wanted to feel their soft caress over hers, and she wanted to get a slight hint of taste from the mint gum that he was chewing. Cassie wanted to close her eyes, and experience nothing but the animalistic and primitive sensation of pure touch. Adam's hot breath swirled blithely onto her skin, and she felt her hands twitch in his.

Adam could see Cassie's wants, and took the bold step, and closed the distance even more between them. They were so close. Cassie closed her eyes, only a few inches from his lips, but then froze and pulled back; taking her hands out of his.

"I—I can't," Cassie stuttered, and quickly began to walk away. It wasn't the kissing that had gotten in the way; in fact, she didn't know what possessed her to flee from such a beautiful scene and person. But logic seemed taboo in this instance, and she continued on her way back to her car.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the bathroom, pastel pink robe tied tightly around her, she walked absent mindedly about her room. Adam, the woods, and the prospect of being a <em>witch<em>, sprinted through her mind, engulfing Cassie in a terrain she could not manage. Continuing to walk, her sleeve caught on something. It jolted her from her haywire thoughts, and she tugged the material off of the mystery object. Cassie found a small little handle, and cocked her head to the side. Did it open?

Curiously reaching for the white knob, she wrapped her fingers around it, and pulled the small little compartment door open. The cubicle-like opening was dark, but she felt around, and grabbed on to what looked to be a book of some sort—maybe even a journal… one of her mother's. Closing the little door, she hugged the book to her chest, and sat Indian style on her bed. The worn leather cover stared at her with an ethereal eagerness.

She flipped the book open, to find a letter much whiter and newer than the horridly yellow paper of the book. Cassie gently unfolded the piece of parchment:

_My dearest Cassie, _

_If you are reading this, that means that I'm gone; and for that I am so sorry. Just know now, before you dig any deeper into this book or its contents, that I never wanted this life for you. But, it's never easy to run from destiny: no matter how hard you try. _

_This book holds all you need to know for the most part, about witchery, but it won't tell you how to deal with it. Every witch and warlock deals with their powers in different ways. I cannot tell you how to go about doing it… that's part of the journey. You are a smart girl, Cassie, and strong, and willing; I know you will do what is right. Don't think of this magic as a curse—at first I did, and that did me very little good. Just accept. I know it's a hard thing, but trust me on this one, okay, my sweet Cassie? Life will be easier that way. _

_I wish you all the luck in the world on your new journey, and know what I am with you in spirit every step of the way (that's such a cliché line, huh? But it's true; I will be there, watching and protecting you.) _

_All my love, _

_Mom. _

Cassie stared at the letter, unable to move or react. A wave of strong and weighty emotions came crashing over her, and she had no idea how to react. Crying would be the most obvious and easy option, but Cassie decided rather, to stay strong, and continue to look at the book her mother had left her. If Amelia wanted her to learn this, then Cassie would dive into the topic with all she had.

She flipped through page after page of antique cursive handwriting penned in the deepest of blacks. She skimmed over the headings that labeled each section, numbly doing so; until she got to the header: _The Legend. _

_The Llŷr and the __Dôn were rival families. For centuries, they put aside farming, prayer, and peace in order to fight. _ _The Llŷr were the water people, followers of Arausio, and the Dôn are the earth people, following Robor. Robor and Arausio were rivals gods, so they supplied their devout humans with segments of their powers, so that they could wage the war for Robor and Arausio._

_This feud between the earth and water gods and the rivalry between the Llŷr and Dôn went on for quite some time, resulting in much bloodshed. The humans swiftly adjusted to their newfound powers, beginning to exploit them—using them for things other than war in the name of Arausio and Robor. _ _The Fates had observed this complex battle for some time, deciding to let the history play out as it was supposed to. But, after one Llŷr used their magic to shatter a sculpture of the Fates, they had had enough. They descended down to earth, and cast a cruel spell on the eldest son of the Dôn and the eldest daughter of the Llŷr: they are destined to be together.__But, the Fates put a tragic twist on the spell: Gywdion, of Dôn, and Branwen of Llŷr repel each other; their families doomed to feud for all of eternity. _

_After this curse, the Fates decide that magic is too dangerous for any human to have. So, for any man who is blessed with the gift, they can only practice it in a 'circle' of peers who share the same power. Their magic is greatly weakened when they try to use it on their own; so much, that it scarcely even causes a spark. But alas, the Fates cold not put this curse on the Llŷrs or the Dôns: the power handed to them by Robor and Arausio was too powerful to be stripped. _ _As time passes, the two families felt just how serious the consequences were of the curse placed on the first born son and daughter. The two were bound, and cannot resist, but they were forced to repel one another, and discard their destiny, in order to be with the one they 'truly loved'. They were tortured by seeing one another, and sunk easily and heavily into depression. Their cruel and tragic fate came when one of the two are forced to die: brutally, and lonely. Gywdion was the one to parish. Trapped in his hut, it was set into flames, and the only way to escape the burning fire was to pierce his heart with a dagger the Fates had placed in the house. _

_Though the outcome was a horrid one, the two families continued their hatred and senseless fighting. _

_Dispater, god of the underworld, was very bitter towards the Fates for banishing him to his dark realm. In order to spite them, he went to the head of each family: Lleu, of __Dôn,__ and Caradog of Llŷr. He persuaded them to each smell a whiff of his narcissus flower—both men did as they were asked. The scent mutilated the magic within them and their families, morphing into dark instead of its original light. Both men sneeze at the smell, though, and the curse was altered. _

_It can only go into effect when the cursed eldest son and daughter meet… _

Cassie stared at the page, not sure how to take it. What did Gywdion and Branwen have to do with her? Looking back at the simplistic writing style, she had no idea how to take the myth it spun. All she did know was that she'd have to face Adam and the rest of them tomorrow, and she'd either have to ignore or join them. Keeping her eyes locked on the page, she didn't know which path she'd choose...

* * *

><p>Okay, so it's five thousand words as promised! By the way, sorry for the spacing of the last few paragraphs; I don't know what happened. So, the myth is based loosely on Welsh mythology, but the story line is all mine. <em>If there is only one chapter you ever review for this story, please let it be this one! I need as much input as possible! <em>

_Your thoughts are much appreciated._


	4. Night of the Dancing Crane

_They Had Lights in Their Eyes_

_Four _

'_Night of the Dancing Crane' _

Cassie sat on her bed, her mother's letter resting lightly on her shin. Her eyes kept falling onto the curvy blue letters, but she couldn't bring herself to read them again. She wanted to, because those were the last words she'd ever get to read or hear in her mother's tone; but having this tangible object beside her, made Cassie realize just how gone her mother truly was. It was like Amelia Blake was a ghost, but one who didn't feel the need to linger in limbo. She was gone (to heaven Cassie prayed), leaving her daughter to fend in this crazy and spontaneous world on her own. Cassie knew she wasn't really alone, but despite being surrounded by her grandmother's protective arms, and Adam's intense interest, she felt more unaided than she'd ever had. She rubbed her hands deeply and slowly over her chilled face, taking in the full effect of the tingling sensations her finger pads left behind.

"Cassie," she heard her grandmother call from the bottom of the stairs, and she sat up a little straighter. Glancing to the clock in confusion, a red glare of eight forty-five stared back at her. What could her grandmother want with her now? "You have a visitor."

Now that sparked Cassie's interest. Untangling her legs, careful not to crumble the letter, she slid off her bed, pulling her silky pastel pink robe tighter around her waist and ran a hand through her drying hair. Her gray plaid pajama pants suddenly felt childish, and the white lacey tank top hidden slightly under the pink robe became too revealing. Sighing, Cassie didn't care enough about her looks to change. Shuffling in an odd excited tiredness, she went out her bedroom door, and down the stairs.

Hearing the wooden floors creak under her light weight, she saw her grandmother come into view, and next to her, none other than Adam Conant. Draped in the fitted gray shirt that she'd been admiring that morning, his simple lips curved into a small and toothless smile, and his cobalt eyes looked lightly up at her. Cassie felt her breath hitch in her throat, and she was suddenly nervous to be in his presence. Fiddling with the ties on her robe, she came heavily down the last few stairs, and stopped, standing closely to her grandmother. Cassie looked to Jane, silently telling her that whatever this conversation was to be about, it was to be in private with Adam.

Jane Blake sighed, taking the hint. "I'll be in the living room," she said lightly to her granddaughter, "but I can still hear you… I'm only a few yards away." She flashed a look in Adam's direction, and it could easily be taken as a harsh warning. The teenager formed a tight strait line out of his lips, and watched in tense numbness as Jane vanished behind one of the many wooden doors of the house. Cassie looked up timidly to Adam, when they were finally alone. The lace on her shirt was tickling her chest, reminding her that she was in her pajamas, and leaving skin bare that would usually be left to boys' sensual imaginations.

"What are you doing here, Adam?" Cassie asked attempting to keep her voice even, and slanted her eyebrows down slightly. He looked so calm and put together, despite the awkwardness of the situation.

"I came to apologize." Adam sighed, running a loose hand through his deep brown hair. Cassie noticed the subtle natural highlights that were sprinkled throughout his hair, and gave a little smirk. "You weren't supposed to find out about the Circle like that." The word 'circle' was barely even audible to Cassie. She sighed heavily in return, tightening her grip on her robe ties.

"What were you going to do? Send me an acceptance letter by owl?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"There are times when sarcasm is very much appreciated, but this is not one of them. We aren't crazy, Cassie. There really is such thing as magic, and you are one of the lucky ones to have that gift. I understand that you want to fight it, but there are times when you just have to accept the truth." Adam's words were so much like Cassie's mother's. She bit her lip, trying to process Amelia's and Adam's harmonious advice.

"I don't think you're crazy," Cassie replied quietly. "When I got home, I found something." She breathed in. "I believe you, Adam, I do. I just don't know if I can go through with it. My life's been anything but normal since my mom's death, and all I want now, is to blend in."

"I lost my mother too, Cassie. I know what it is you're going through. You feel labeled; like you're an object to have pity for, rather than an actual person. I get that you don't want to be coined as the poor girl who lost her mom. But the truth is, you did lose her. And as terrible as that is, you can't let that drive what you decide to do in life." Adam crossed his arms over his stomach, looking to Cassie with a certain flare in his eye. He was so grown up, for being merely sixteen. He seemed to have experience in maturing long before he was originally supposed to.

"Yeah," she returned, feeling tears forming in her eyes. It was taking all her might to hold them back. Adam was so akin to Amelia, in ways Cassie couldn't even begin to comprehend. Just looking into his blue eyes gave her the illusion that her mother was living subtly through him. Maybe this was Amelia's way of watching over her daughter…

Adam noticed Cassie's pain, and quickly veered from the subject of her mother.

"You said you found something," he probed, cocking his head to the side. Cassie nodded, breathing in.

"My mom left me a book." She debated if taking Adam up to her room would be appropriate, given the fact they barely knew each other (and her grandmother's warning, of course). But somehow, she trusted him enough, and she reached for Adam's wrist, to guide him to her room, but froze just short of his arm, dropping her hand to her side. His heart fell when she pulled away, but he still understood that he was to follow, and tailed behind her as they went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Adam walked into Cassie's room, suddenly extremely nervous. Although she seemed to accept and like him just fine, there was a substantial difference in the way he viewed her, when he saw her so vulnerable and natural in her bedroom. It was like Cassie was inviting Adam into a part of her life people rarely got to see—a part where smiles and shy words were not the only things to be expressed.<p>

"Here," Cassie said, holding the old leather book out for Adam to take. He stared at it, seemingly frozen. Reaching out slowly, he took the book out of her hands with great care and elegance. He could see how much the thing meant to Cassie by the way her face had constricted weakly when she'd held it out for him. Adam caressed the front cover, feeling every deep crevice and curve on it. Running his thumb over the yellowed pages, he looked to Cassie.

"What is this?" He could guess, but he wanted this to be Cassie's deal and moment. He had no desire to intrude and dig into something that technically wasn't his place to.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me." Cassie crossed her arms. "My mom left me a note in it, telling me that I was a—witch, and that this book would hold everything I needed. I started skimming through it, and it's not just spells." It felt weird to talk about spells and magic so naturally and seriously.

"This is your family's spell book," Adam whispered in return. The material seemed utterly foreign in his grasp, and the book seemed to even retaliate and resist him. "It holds everything; like your mom said. Do you, uh, mind if I take a look?" He held up the book to her. She nodded a silent yes, and sat stiffly on her bed. Adam looked to her, still standing motionless.

"You can come and sit down," Cassie told him, "if you um, want to…" she gave him a small smile, and he returned it, and walked the few feet to her bed, and sat down. Their shoulders almost touched, but they never made contact.

Cassie watched as Adam flipped and skimmed through the pages gingerly, and seemed to comprehend much more than she had. All, or most, of the spells were in a foreign language; one Cassie guessed was some variant or dialect of Celtic.

"You actually understand what these spells mean?" Cassie asked when Adam seemed to be actually reading the words, rather than just staring at them in wonder. Adam looked to her, laughing slightly.

"Some of it, yeah," he replied with a nod. "It's Cambrian, which is the native language in Wales. My dad taught me it when I was a kid." Adam returned his eyes to the spidery black words in front of him.

"Why did he teach you? Just for fun?" Cassie raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to Adam to see the book in his hands.

"My dad's side of the family is all from Wales. My grandparents actually immigrated to the US from there. So, my dad thought that in honor of them, he'd teach me." Adam seemed almost sad about the matter, like it was a memory long since dead. Cassie wanted to probe deeper, but decided to respect his privacy.

"That's really cool," she smiled in return, "I wish I knew another language…" Cassie paused. "So are all spells written in the same language, or…"

"Well, generally all spells are either in Latin or Celtic. But family spell books are in that family's native tongue. Like my mom's side of the family was from the Netherlands, so if they had a book, it would be in Dutch." Adam saw that Cassie was swirling with many more questions, so he laughed, and continued, "you can ask anything you want, Cassie. I know this is all really strange."

Cassie sighed and nodded, in agreement. "Well are all spells the same? Or do they vary?" She crossed her legs on her bed, her knee now touching Adam's thigh.

"There're broad types, like book genres, if you will. But depending on how each family or Circle interprets, recites, and translates it, it varies. Just like how each author writes in a specific category but has different style than a fellow author. But witches can create their own spells as well. But it's very rare when you see someone who's not a blood witch do that."

"A blood witch?" Cassie cocked her head to the side.

"Blood witches and warlocks are the ones whose families were all witches too. But not every conjurer out there is a 'natural one'. Anyone can be a witch, and read off the spells, but their magic is never as powerful, and they can only do it in their Circle." Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, which one are you?" Cassie knew she must be a blood witch, given her mother's letter. Talking with Adam about all this craziness was calming her nerves and satisfying her curiosity.

"I don't know," Adam said in dark numbness, "my dad's never told me, and I've never asked." He crossed his ankles, which were hanging over the side of the bed, and glanced at Cassie.

"Then how do you know so much about magic and spells and all?" She felt like an idiot asking so many questions, but this wasn't something she could pretend she understood.

"Some years back, Diana found her family's book, and showed me and her then best friend Melissa. Melissa then showed Faye and her then boyfriend Nick, and that formed our Circle. Diana always insisted that we should learn about the magic before we began to practice it, so we dug deep into her spell book, and it held most of the answers we needed. I'm not going to lie to you, Cassie: there are still many unknowns. But now that you're a part of the Circle, we'll learn more from your book, hopefully." Adam supplied her with a supportive and alluring smile.

"I haven't said yes yet," Cassie returned, leaning slightly closer to him.

"Your mere interest is acceptance enough, for me." Adam breathed in deeply, running a thumb over the page he was on.

"So, uh, you said that Diana found her family's book. What language is hers in?" Cassie couldn't help but be interested in the linguistics portion of witchery.

"Latin. That's why she takes it as her language. In fact, that's why all of us decided to take Latin when we got into high school."

"You wanted to know exactly what you were reciting," Cassie added, just making things clearer to her.

"Exactly," Adam returned with a small smile.

"So what does the spell say?" She nodded towards the spell in front of Adam. Cassie's chin was inches from his shoulder, but she refused to close the distance.

"_Mae hyn yn noswyl cysegredig, yn fy amddiffyn rhag niwed. Gyda, tynged bys a llafur a bywyd, cadw fi rhag cynnen, mae hyn yn noson. _It roughly translates into _this hallowed eve, protect me from harm. With finger and toil, destiny and life, keep me from strife, this very night_. It's a defense spell; and a pretty strong one, at that. Your family's magic must be very powerful," Adam commented, flashing his blue eyes in Cassie's direction.

"So what type of spell is that? One my family made or one that all witches know?" Cassie hoped that it was the former. She wanted a connection to her family in any possible way, and this spell was one of many she could attach to, if it was hers.

"It's definitely an original one," Adam said slowly, pondering the question, "but it's different. Usually unique spells somehow incorporate the family's sacred bird; but this one doesn't." He shook his head. Cassie's spell book was puzzling to him. Sighing, Adam wished he knew more about his own history, and if he was a blood warlock or not. Ethan Conant rarely spoke about his history, heritage, or his late wife. Adam only ever saw the elder Conant nursing and brooding over a glass of some sort of alcohol.

"Is it bad that it doesn't have the uh, family… bird?" Cassie tried not to laugh at the idea of a sacred bird.

"I don't know," Adam returned, "it's one of those unknown things." He sighed, "sorry."

"No, it's fine," Cassie replied with a smile, "so do you know what my sacred bird is?"

Adam nodded, flipping to the first page of the book, and turned the leather material in his hands, so she could see the sketch. "It's a crane," he told her simply.

"This is all too weird," Cassie replied, but obviously in awe at the prospect of being a witch. "So the history goes far back, huh?"

"Extremely," Adam returned. "Well, I'm sure your grandmother wants you to get to sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" He rose from Cassie's bed, and sat the now closed spell book lithely and delicately on the white comforter.

"I'd like that," Cassie smiled. Rising from her place on the bed as well, she stood close to Adam. She could feel his breath on her skin, and smell the mint gum he was chewing.

"Oh, and Diana wanted me to give you this," Adam said, presenting Cassie with a sheet of paper. "It's all of our numbers." He laughed, "Diana's a really organized person. She's the 'leader' of the Circle, I guess you could say."

"Thank you," Cassie said, setting the piece of white paper next to the spell book.

"Well Cassie, goodnight, and I hope you decide to join us." Adam began to walk towards the door, but stopped just as he got there. "Thanks for letting me come so late by the way; I didn't mean to intrude." He gave a shy laugh.

"You didn't," Cassie replied mildly, "it was really interesting. I'll see you tomorrow." She watched as Adam nodded with a smirk at her subtle promise, and he disappeared down the stairs. Allowing a giddy grin to creep onto her face, she walked back hazily to her bed, and collapsed onto it. Cassie could hear the front door shut lightly from downstairs, and she let out a content laugh. There was something magical about their connection, and what they were connecting over.

"Cassie," her grandmother said, "can I talk with you for a moment?" Cassie heard Jane's voice coming closer, so she sat up on her bed, tucking the book under her pillow.

"Yeah," she replied, when her grandma appeared in the doorway, "is everything okay? And I'm sorry Adam came here so late. He uh, just wanted to ask me about a Chemistry assignment." Cassie hated to lie…

"Oh," Jane began tightly, "well, I hope you figured it all out." Cassie nodded in reply. "I came up here Cassie, to talk about something else. I know you were not pleased yesterday, when I asked you to keep your distance from Adam. I felt I should explain my reasoning." Jane took a seat lightly on the edge of Cassie's bed, and patted her granddaughter's ankle sympathetically.

"Yeah, I don't understand why you don't like him…" Cassie placed her hands lazily on her knees, and looked to the woman next to her expectantly.

"It's not Adam I dislike; he seems like a perfectly fine boy. Mr. Conant, though, used to be friends with your mother…"

"That's what Adam told me," Cassie added, biting her lip.

"Yes, well, at one point, they even dated. Now, it wasn't that Ethan was a bad man; he just wasn't what I would have picked out for Amelia. Your mother had all of her goals set as high as she could possibly make them, and she had the desire and determination to reach them. Adam's father on the other hand, had nothing planned out. His only desire for the future was what party was taking place that evening. Amelia lost many opportunities because she followed Ethan rather than her own interests."

"But, isn't that part of being in a relationship? Sacrifices?" Cassie ran her tongue over her teeth, hoping she hadn't crossed any lines.

"Yes, it is, but Amelia was sacrificing everything, while Ethan was giving up virtually nothing. I just don't want the same fate for you, Cassie." Jane smiled at the teenager. Cassie understood where her grandma was coming from, but felt the argument a little overdramatic. That, or Jane was holding some vital information from her. Whatever the case, she couldn't quite accept her grandmother's reasoning.

"I'm so happy that you want the best for me, but you don't know Adam. He's actually really mature; he seems to know where his life is going." Cassie had to defend Adam. Not just to justify her own liking of him, but because he deserved the support, she felt.

"I am sure he is the kindest of people, but just please get to know him better before you make any hasty decisions, okay?" Now that Cassie could understand.

"Trust me, I won't; I promise." Cassie smiled. "Well I'm pretty tired, so I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Jane nodded. "And just so you know, there's no school tomorrow; it's a holiday."

Cassie wanted to know more about this 'holiday', but was too tired to spark another conversation. Giving a sleepy goodnight to her grandmother, she watched the woman leave, and then turned out her light.

* * *

><p>The sun came peaking brightly from behind the purple curtains, and Cassie met the golden haze with tired eyes. Sighing sharply, she despised how sensitive she was to light. Running a tired hand over her face, she dug her hand under her pillow, to try and defend herself against the light. Her hand tightened when she felt her family's spell book still hidden firmly under the lavender pillow case. Pulling the thing from under the pillow and sitting up, Cassie flipped through the pages again. She could still remember the way Adam handled her book, and smiled. You can tell a lot about someone, by the way they take care of books. And he was certainly gentle, and intellectual with them.<p>

In one of the pages, she found the folded up piece of paper that had all of the Circle's member's numbers on it. Breathing in, she dialed Diana Meade's number.

"Hello?" The brunette's honeysuckle voice greeted after a few rings.

"Hi Diana, it's Cassie Blake. I um, was wondering if you wanted to do something today. I was hoping you could tell me more about this whole Circle thing…"

"Yeah, of course, I'd love to! There's a coffee place right on the main road, if you want to meet there, in like an hour. It's called Aldo Coffee."

"Great," Cassie returned with a smile, and said her goodbyes, hanging up the phone. Out of all the members, Adam and Diana intrigued her the most.

Cassie pushed the covers from her body, and rolled heavily out of her bed, and to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Cassie walked timidly into Aldo Coffee, searching desperately for Diana. She found the fellow witch in the far corner of the café, sipping on some sort of warm drink. Cassie began to walk towards the girl, and supplied Diana with a small wave, when she made eye contact with her. Diana returned the gesture.<p>

"Hey, Cassie, I'm so glad that you called me." Diana grinned. "Have a seat." Cassie nodded, and sat in the wooden chair across from the caramel eyed beauty.

"So what's with the day off today? I don't remember it being a nation holiday or anything." Cassie laughed, and ordered a Vanilla Chai Tea Latte, when the waiter came to their table.

"Oh, it's not," Diana replied nonchalantly. "It's a town holiday, actually."

"What's the occasion?" This would be the second day in a row she was asking all of the questions…

"Well on September 21st in 1918, I think it was, there was a huge witch scare. It'd been brewing in Chance Harbor for some time, and people finally broke. Weird things had been happening, so they had their own much milder version of the Salem Witch Trials."

"And you… celebrate that?" Cassie tried to keep her criticalness out of her tone.

"People used to do it seriously, but now it's basically just a jumpstart to the Halloween season. You know, people believe the accused witches get to roam the town on the 21st, and yada yada." Diana laughed.

"It sounds interesting," Cassie replied. "Were um, any of the Circle's ancestors put on trial?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Faye's great grandmother was, but found innocent. How wrong they were, right?" Diana shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah," Cassie returned. "So I found my family's book last night," she continued evenly.

"You did," Diana echoed happily, "that's great! Maybe your book can tell us more. Mine said a lot, but there's still a lot up in the air about all of this." Diana shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"That's what Adam said," Cassie commented, and took a few gulps of her warm drink as well. She watched Diana's eyes flash darkly.

"When did you do that?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh," Cassie kicked herself mentally for bringing it up, "he came over last night to apologize for breaking the whole Circle thing to me so suddenly. I showed him the book, and he told me what he could about it."

"Interesting," the brunette returned blandly. "Well, after you're done with your latte, we can go to the old house I showed you a couple of days ago. Everyone'll be there, and we can start teaching you what we know."

It amazed Cassie how fast Diana could bounce back from being so hurt, and she nodded in agreement. Drinking from her blue cup as fast as she could, she could hardly wait to learn magic, and see Adam again…

* * *

><p>Not quite the five thousand words I promised, sorry! But hopefully you still enjoyed.<p>

_Reviews are love_


	5. It's All the Same for the Dreamers

_They Had Lights in Their Eyes_

_Five _

'_It's All the Same for the Dreamers' _

Diana and Cassie walked in silence down the street, passing bustling shops and boutiques. Despite the rainy weather, virtually the whole town was swarming around the main street, on this odd holiday. Cassie wrung her hands together, not sure what to say to Diana. A part of her just wanted to burst out in apology, for developing feelings for Adam. Regardless of the fact that he was no longer Diana's, their history far surpassed the brief time Cassie had spent with him. It was a terribly complicated situation that she was in, and she wasn't sure how to take it. With Adam, there was just _something _there. It didn't even matter to her what that thing was; all that she really cared about, was that it was there. Feeling strongly for someone had always terrified her, and she'd shied away from any guy she'd gotten too close to. But with the dazzling Conant boy, she couldn't get enough. Temptation and infatuation were only mild factors that played into Cassie Blake falling for the blue eyed beauty. Whatever this feeling was, it was stronger than anything a teenager should be able to experience. Yes that was cliché to think and feel, but Cassie believed that when something is sincere and genuine, it doesn't matter how cheesy the lines and thoughts are.

"So when did you and Adam start… talking?" Diana's fake interest fell short, leaving spots of her jealously and envy out in the chilled open, clearly in Cassie's view. The blonde tried her best to ignore the tone. She could understand Diana's difficulty with the whole situation.

"Oh," Cassie began with constricted breath, "the first day I got here, I went to the Boat House, and met him there." She couldn't hide her beaming smile from the internally seething brunette. "And we just started talking, and then saw each other before school yesterday. I um, don't really know him that well, though…" The last part was almost a disclaimer; a 'don't hate me for flirting with your ex'. Cassie shot Diana a nervous glance, and swirling blackening orbs stared sharply back at her.

"Well you met an awesome first guy," the perfect princess replied tightly, "you're lucky. But Adam's weird about feelings." Diana scrunched her nose. Cassie couldn't decide if it was because of personal experience, or a nervous move to try and cover up a lie. "He's not good at expressing them. It's not like he's bipolar or anything, just… weird."

Cassie hated Diana's choice of words. 'Weird' and 'unexpressive' were not adjectives she'd use to describe Adam in the slightest. "I don't think he's weird at all," she returned in cold distance, suddenly despising this walk to the old house. "He's more real than most teenagers are." She dug her hands into her black coat pockets, clenching her fists. Running her nails over the purple nail polish, she looked to Diana in bitter expectedness.

The brunette could feel Cassie's distaste sinking into her perfectly tanned pores; in response, resistance and bitchiness grew thick and molten-like in her veins. Adam was _her_ territory; always had been. She knew him better than anyone, and having this naïve blonde pop in, thinking she knew all about him, pissed Diana off, more than anything else. The one thing she could never tolerate was someone correcting or disagreeing with her views on Adam. He was something she'd been studying for almost ten years; she had knowledge no one else possessed.

"Is that so," Diana returned stiffly. Her benevolent personality won out against her strong feelings, and she sighed. Being respected and loved by all came at a price…

"Yeah, it's true. Adam may be a little introverted with his feelings, but they're all right there for anyone and everyone to see. Like have you realized that his eyes flash differently with every topic or situation? It's crazy to say, I know, but he does. I'm not trying to say I know him better or anything, I just don't think you're giving him the credit he deserves." What the hell was Cassie even saying! She'd known Adam for three days max, and she was already diving into his personality head first. The boy made her completely illogical and perplexed. She wanted to forget him; let the feelings she had for him drop. But then again, he was all she could think or talk about. This was one very complicated mess, and it was still very young.

"You don't know him," Diana agreed coldly, taking in a sharp breath. "Adam's Adam; that's all there is to it. He's quiet, shy, brooding, and just—definitely not the life of the party. And that's fine; I just think you're thinking too much into someone who's maybe not necessarily that deep." Diana knew that was a total lie. Everything was deep and well thought out with Adam. But somehow in her envy and competitiveness, she had turned on her very own opinions and feelings. What she loved about Adam was his thoughtfulness, and his shyness. She wished she could take back what she'd told Cassie, but it was too late. Catching the blonde's glance, Diana knew she thought that she was shallow. Maybe in some ways, Cassie was right…

"You know, maybe we should just drop this, huh? You seem like a really nice person, and I don't want to ruin anything with us by fighting over Adam." Cassie gave a small smile. She was willing to put aside their feuding differences to try and build a friendship with Diana. Because it was certainly true: the externally perfect Meade was so kind—a person Cassie believed to be great friend material.

"You're right," Diana laughed softly; "we shouldn't be having a cat fight about him. I'm glad that I met you, Cassie. You're so much more mature about things… it's really refreshing, after spending so long with Faye." Diana dropped her head, out of embarrassment and contentedness. Cassie watched curiously, seeing for the first time, the true Diana Meade. She wasn't bubbly, or all smiles and gracefulness. She was a real and honest person, whose hair got tangled and curled just like everybody else's. Cassie returned the smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad I met you too." Cassie let her smile fade lightly, but the acceptance was still dancing in her eyes. Pulling her coat tighter around her torso at the speeding and chilly wind, she shivered slightly. "It is _so _cold and rainy here! Ugh, I'm afraid I'm going to rust or something!" Cassie laughed, and she heard Diana chuckle along with her.

"Try living here your whole life… I'm still surprised I'm not a prune yet." Both girls shook their head in amused agreement, and continued off to the old house.

Maybe things would be fine between Diana and Cassie. But despite their efforts, Adam would be there when they reached the house…

* * *

><p>So, filler chapter—no doubt. I'm SO sorry that this is so short; I feel terrible! I've been studying for a unit test in AP US History, so I've had no time to write. I want the scene at the house to be perfect, and super long (I'm hoping ten or eleven thousand words), so this chapter is just to jump start that, and as I said, to fill the time. Hopefully you still enjoyed, and got some insight into the Cassie and Diana friendship.<p>

_Reviews are love_


	6. Feel Our Souls Lose Control

_They Had Lights in Their Eyes_

_Six _

'_Feel Our Souls Lose Control'_

Cassie followed Diana into the rich emerald forest, trying desperately to stay calm. Her emotions were an irrational mess of desire and duty, and she felt herself on the verge of explosion. Why did everything she wanted seem so _wrong_? It was an idea she kept coming back to since moving to Chance Harbor. She couldn't lay full blame on meeting Adam, because he was just a boy—a very wonderful and attractive boy, granted, but still just a mere mortal. Cassie had never felt a feeling quite like what she felt now, and she knew it was more than just the influence of a guy. As her feet sank into the damp soil, she felt little tidbits of water seep into her Converse, and she couldn't help but be a bit irked by that. Was all this trudging and stress really necessary for an art she'd thought was pure myth until about three days ago? Of course not, but then again, curiosity killed the cat, and temptation sparked the witch. It was funny calling herself a witch; she'd never even done magic, save for the droplets with Adam in the clearing.

"How much farther do we have?" Cassie asked, trying to hush her groan. Diana looked back at her, a blend of amusement and annoyance dancing in her caramel eyes. Cassie had to respect the brunette's tolerance for all of the actions she would just roll her eyes about.

"Oh, come on, the journey's more important than the destination, right?" Diana was jokingly perky and optimistic, and as much as Cassie loved that, she would have preferred a little more of a _real _answer.

"Cliché sayings kind of lose their meaning for me after about the fiftieth time I hear them," Cassie drawled in return. To be honest, the saying wasn't that irksome to her. Seeing the hurt and put-off look that Diana gave her, she sighed and continued. "It's just that my mom used to say that to me all the time and it's just kind of a fresh wound right now…" Cassie gave a tight and toothless smile, to reassure Diana that she hadn't depressed her. The brunette gave a knowing nod, and dropped her head slightly, as if she was about to tell a dark part of her own history. Cassie waited patiently for Diana to process and then speak.

"My mom died when I was really young; I know what you're going through. I'm sure Adam's told you he lost his mother too," Diana said empathetically, slipping distain into the final sentence. "But I guess what I'm getting at, is that you're definitely not alone in the lost parent department. The Circle is more than just a group of teenagers that get together to do magic. We're like a support group for each other. It's actually a really nice and lucky safety net to have." Diana presented Cassie with one of her signature smiles, and it finally hit the blonde: Diana was like Marilyn Monroe.

Certainly not a carbon copy, but Cassie could see the similarities. Both beauty queens hid behind success and style, and used their brilliant yet practiced smiles to mask their melancholy and insecurity. It was actually sort of depressing, when Cassie thought about it. The two had such potential, but were so stifled by all of the curve balls life had thrown at them. It made Cassie think; maybe Adam was right when he told her that she couldn't base her life and decisions on her mother's death.

"It sounds like it's great," Cassie returned hesitantly, almost afraid that Diana had read her thoughts. "But since you guys are so tight, wouldn't I be kind of an outsider?" And there went Cassie's insecurity, running her mouth uncontrollably. Diana laughed lightly in kind denial.

"No, you wouldn't be an outsider! Cassie, we _want _you in our Circle. Adam's accepted you; I've accepted you… that's all you need. Melissa stays to herself mostly, but I'm sure she likes you. Nick's, well, Nick, and he's pretty basic; he won't bite."

"What about Faye?" Cassie had disliked and maybe even feared the girl, since they first met. There was something in the way her plush lips pursed in denunciation, and how her eyes seethed with dour, that made Cassie uneasy.

"Faye, is… well, she's just a tough exterior to get past. Trust me; she likes to make enemies before friends. Don't let it get to you; she'll come around eventually." Diana certainly had a way of spinning words to make the listener feel whatever she wanted them to feel. Cassie was too calmed by Diana's assurances to rebel against it.

"Thanks," Cassie smiled, "I really appreciate you being so supportive."

"It's not easy moving to a new place because of a death, and then being thrown into something as crazy as the Circle and magic. But you're doing great with it, Cassie, honestly. It really shows how strong you are." Sincerity was apparent in her swirling caramel eyes, and Cassie breathed in contently.

"How do you do it, though?" Diana gave the blonde a curious look. "I mean you're still so upbeat and happy, despite everything you've been through. I don't get how you can do that." Cassie guessed her words could be considered a compliment (and technically they were) but it was more of a plea, than a flattering comment.

"It's not easy; as I'm sure you're figuring out. But I think if it was easy, death wouldn't be so significant. I'm not going to go all philosophical on you, but I think it's all part of the human condition. We make ties over our lifetime, and when they're severed, it's only right that we get saddened by that. Well that's what I like to tell myself, at least." Diana shrugged her shoulders, sending Cassie a glance of compassion and understanding.

"I think that's a really nice way of looking at it. It almost makes it more like a lullaby rather than screamo. I don't know if that makes any sense, but there you go." Cassie laughed, smiling, but still feeling the clump of sorrow building in her throat.

"Adam was the one to tell me that, actually," Diana replied distantly, as if she was sinking deep into a lost memory. "After the funeral for my mom, I was crying and he pulled me off to the side and told me basically what I just told you. It was one of those memories you can never forget, you know?" Diana shook her head with a sad smile. "I think about that day a lot, and it all seems so weird. It was like I was there, feeling and experiencing every dose of pain and nostalgia, but I was looking down on everything."

Cassie dare not inquire about Diana's obviously precious recollection, so she rather asked,

"Do you ever wonder why it all happened? For a few weeks after my mom's death, I hated her: how crazy is that? I kept feeling like she left me on purpose; a sort of cruel joke. It makes no sense to me now, but in the moment, I was so set on it. Minutes before she died (I guess) she was laughing and joking with me on the phone. But then I get home, and the house is no more than charred scraps, and my mother's scorched remains are somewhere in the rubble. I couldn't get it out of my head that she'd done it on purpose; penalizing me for something. How terrible am I?" Cassie wrapped her arms around her waist, looking anywhere but to Diana. Tracing her eyes up the massive trunks of the pine trees, the area felt familiar: the house was probably very close. In some ways, Cassie was relieved by that. She wasn't sure how much more she could wring out of her heart before bleeding to death.

"You're not terrible at all," Diana returned soothingly, her voice a melodic whisper. "You feel what you feel, and that's all there is to it. I wish I could give you more insight, but I think you've got it all figured out. All that's left to do is to move on. And you will one day; it's just a matter of when."

Although Cassie loved and cherished having someone to talk to about a tense matter such as death, it almost felt unreal. How great of a friendship would she and Diana have, if they only bonded over death and a silent battle for Adam? Both topics were certainly way past skin deep, but were they enough to manage a relationship? Cassie sighed, giving up on the matter. The fact was, they _had _bonded and connected, and that's all that really mattered right now.

* * *

><p>Diana turned to look at Cassie as they approached the old house, giving an excited glance. She was ecstatic to finally complete the Circle, and to perform true magic; not fragmented greatness and shallow illusions of power. When she thought about it, not only had they made the Circle whole, but they had rounded out the personalities too. They had Diana, the optimistic facilitator, Melissa, the quiet and loyal companion, Nick, the comic relief with sparks of seriousness, Faye, the dark tempter, Adam, the shyly genuine and powerful one, and now Cassie, the pure and potential-packed one. Diana smiled at the Circle's growing abilities, happy to be a part of something much bigger than herself.<p>

Reaching the steps, she noticed as Cassie hesitated. "After you," Diana said, gesturing her hand in the direction of the wooden stairs and chipping gray-blue front door.

Cassie slowly made her way up the stairs, her mind processing seconds more closely to minutes. Eyes locked on the experienced and well used door in front of her, it eerily reminded her of something. Maybe it was the feeling of chaos bonding to a need for security, or possibly it was the actual personality of a person in a tangible form. Her first thought was that it was her mother, but then she realized it was a stretch. It had qualities of Amelia, but it wasn't the exact match that Cassie had wanted or expected. Gazing at the small and numerous chips in the sullen paint, she realized it was _her_ that she was looking at.

She'd been used, metaphorically, by fate, and it had screwed her over in the end—leaving many pieces in disheveled heaps. Loyalty and security radiated from her truthful smile, and her eyes had sunken to the dismal graying blue of the door. Gazing at the piece of wood, she hoped that people did not see her as pitiful and broken like it, but they probably did. Cassie wasn't ever talented at holding in her strong emotions. She could hide the pain in her voice, but she always gave it away on her face. Turning the rickety doorknob, she prayed that the Circle could breathe the life into her that she'd been vacant of for so long.

She and Diana entered the creaky house, met only with a silent void.

"I guess they're downstairs already," Diana commented nonchalantly, gesturing for Cassie to follow her to the right, and down the stairs. The blonde tailed behind Diana obediently, looking intensely at the aged paintings and photos hanging from the walls.

The house probably hadn't had a makeover since the mid nineteen-twenties, and it was quite apparent in the amount of dirt that had accumulated around the rims of the pictures. The long and gray hallway stretched on longer than Cassie had anticipated, but she was pleasantly surprised. History had always fascinated her, and she wished there were more places like this house, that kept that irreplaceable history in its true and original form. It wasn't that the future was an inconvenience for Cassie; it was simply that history, she felt, should be more cherished and adored. People seemed to focus on the anticipated events, rather than those events in the past that dictate what the future can hold.

The two finally reached the stairs, and made their way down them. Adam, Melissa, and Faye made eye contact with Diana and Cassie, and the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Nick?" Coming fully into the room, she crossed her arms. Cassie made her way conservatively into the room, throwing a quick glance in Adam's direction. His enchanting eyes met hers, and she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter.

"I don't know… he just said he couldn't make it," Melissa returned. The girl's intense quietness reminded Cassie of a mouse. She hoped that Melissa would open up more as they got to know each other; seemed quite nice.

"Whatever, doesn't matter," Faye interjected tightly. "So you brought Barbie, huh? Won't run away this time, will she?" She sent a sharp smirk in Cassie's direction, and raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Cassie's here to stay," Adam said defensively. He said her name the way a sonnet should be whispered, and made it worth listening to. Cassie smiled at the mild chivalry. She wouldn't mind being saved by Adam; if he was the key to salvation, she had her lock ready to be broken.

She inwardly rolled her eyes. Why was she so cheesy when it came to Adam?

* * *

><p>Another short chapter! I don't know what's wrong with me… I'm way too busy to be as thorough as I want to be with this story. Please forgive me! I promise there will be action next chapter. As always, PM me with any ideas.<p>

_Reviews are love_


	7. More Than a Blue Eyed Metaphor

_They Had Lights in Their Eyes_

_Seven _

'_More Than a Blue Eyed Metaphor' _

The basement of the old house was anything but warm. The windows were shattered as if it had lived through the bombing of both World Wars, and its foundation was more akin to a seesaw than a solid base. Yet somehow despite the house's rickety look, it still felt natural for Cassie to be in it. It was certainly an odd feeling, one that she could not even begin to explain, but with the rest of the Circle around her, it felt that anywhere could be like home. She'd never experienced a bond so deep, especially so sudden. Shifting her weight to her right foot, she could feel Adam's presence next to her. Cassie didn't even have to tangibly touch him, for her to notice the strong sensation. It was as if their bodies were being pulled together like a magnet, and even if she wanted to, she didn't feel she could pull away. Maybe it was dangerous to have such heavy emotions for him, but right now logic felt like a superfluous companion.

"I want to know everything," Cassie said as the silence continued to fill the basement. Everyone turned their eyes sharply in her direction, and she suddenly felt a whoosh of self consciousness overtake her. Was that not the right thing to say?

"_We_ don't even know everything yet Cassie," Diana returned softly, "just one step at a time." Cassie couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at her friend's words. Diana was too cautious—Cassie wanted and craved the power she could not yet touch.

"Well we can't be this passive forever. With your book and mine Diana, we can figure out so much… I don't even know what it's like to cast a spell." Cassie shook her head, "I just think that the time for waiting and holding back is over." She crossed her arms, looking to everyone but Adam. If he didn't approve, she didn't know what she'd do.

"Oh give it a rest will you?" Faye shot back in return, and Cassie flickered her eyes in the girl's direction. "This is like day three of you being a part of this Circle; you have no right to even talk. In fact, you haven't even been bound to it officially yet." There was no kindness lingering in her words, not even a shot of welcome. Cassie couldn't care less about what Faye Chamberlain thought of her, but what caught her was that Adam had withheld the information that she had to be truly bound to the Circle. She glanced at the wonderful brunette, hoping Faye was just making things difficult.

"Is that true? You never told me about that." It wasn't that Cassie really minded having to do something to become a part of the group, it just unnerved her that Adam had kept it from her; if he'd held this back, what else could he be hiding?

"I didn't want to overwhelm you Cassie, that's all. You were so uncertain; I didn't want to push you away with all the seriousness." He shrugged his shoulders, and she nodded in repelling understanding. Something in his tone compelled her to accept his answer, and she ran her thumb along her index finger. Adam certainly had a knack for making everything seem more mild and reasonable.

"Just relax about it all, Cassie," Melissa piped in timidly, "we can bind you to the Circle, and then we can go from there. Like Diana said: one step at a time." She gave a supportive smile, and Cassie returned the gesture warmly.

"Tell me what to do," she addressed the whole group, and as usual, Diana stepped forward to take control. Cassie noticed Faye's distain out of the corner of her eye, and smirked inwardly. She had to have at least one enemy here; if she didn't, what fun would that be?

"We'll probably have to go outside," Diana thought aloud, "since we need fire for the spell… does anyone have matches?" She turned her head to look at every single present member, but no one stepped forward.

Faye smiled mischievously, "why not let Adam take a whack at it? Apparently _he _can conjure fire now…" It was certainly not a compliment or straightforward envy, but both were subtly implied in Faye's bitter tone. Adam looked to his fellow witch blandly, his vibrant eyes becoming an unforgiving ice.

"Adam?" Diana turned to her ex slowly, a disapproving look finding its way on her face swiftly. She remembered when he'd produced fire in chemistry class. There was no way it could have been the materials he mixed; they were anything but flammable. Adam sighed in annoyance, not wanting to have to defend his case. What was so wrong with fire?

"I did, once… but I can probably never do it again. It's honestly not that big of a deal." He crossed his arms defensively, and felt Cassie lean in slightly closer to him. He felt the strong jolt of electricity immediately, and welcomed the feeling with open arms.

"If you really can produce fire Adam, it could be useful," Diana brought up, trying to find the good in Adam's newfound power. Despite him no longer being hers, she'd still defend him to the end.

"For what," he shot back blandly, "combating the insidiously conniving cheerleaders?" Adam raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the matter was with him. There was no way he could find to bring back his benevolent self, and every member of the Circle looked to him in shock and disbelief.

"That's not what I meant at all," she returned quietly. "What's wrong with you today?" Diana didn't care if everyone heard this tense part of the conversation. Besides, every member of the Circle deserved the full truth; or so she liked to think.

"I just don't understand why fire is such a _terrible _thing to you. It's not solely a property of dark magic, so what is the problem?" Adam set his jaw tightly, feeling an odd anger build up inside of him.

"Adam," Diana said tiredly, "conjuring fire was first done by the Welsh… the recently turned dark Welsh." She spoke of the matter as if it was scandalous and forbidden, and that did little good at settling Adam's haywire nerves.

"That's never been proven," Adam replied tightly, "it's just myth."

"All of this is based on myth, Adam, and most of it has turned out to be true. Why do _you _feel the need to defend this so much?" Diana tilted her head to the side, and it was as if no one else in the room was even there anymore. It was a melancholy fact that this was what their once grand relationship had become.

"I have my reasons," Adam replied cryptically. Cassie by now had had enough of this, and cleared her throat.

"Just leave him alone, Diana," she said firmly, "there's no law against being able to make fire. Let's just get on with the bonding, alright?"

Diana tried not to let the hurt show on her face, and she did quite a smashing job with it. "Okay, fine. Let's go outside and get this fire going." She supplied the Circle with a smile, and they all uneasily walked past her and out of the house.

"Will it matter that Nick's not here?" Cassie asked as she walked with Adam to the spot where the fire would be held. He turned to look at her, his face draped in a sort of shadow. The sight was slightly unnerving to her, but he was still Adam; no matter how much darker he appeared.

"I don't think so," he returned, his voice certainly not matching his features, "you just need at least most of the Circle; that's what I read. We'll see soon, won't we?" Adam raised an eyebrow at her, finally stopping when they were a safe enough distance from the house. Everyone else followed close behind, and began to form a circle around the area that would (hopefully) soon hold the fire. All eyes turned to Adam, and he breathed in deeply, closing his eyes softly. Ten million different spells swirled in his head, but none would do the trick. It hadn't been by spell that he had conjured fire, but he didn't know the emotion to mimic.

Again sifting through all the words jumbled in his head, a spell finally came into sight. It was in his native Cambrian, and exactly what he needed to perform the act of making fire. Adam breathed in, reciting:

"Greu'r y fflamau, tanio'r tân. Gwnewch y byd hwn llanast llanast o wres na fydd teiars." His words were more like an ethereal prayer, spoken in the ancient days surrounded by blackness and a sacrifice on the table. Cassie felt the impact of his spell, and noticed the sensation of little pixie dust-like particles entering her veins.

Diana watched as a spark appeared on the emerald green ground, and then abruptly burst into a full flame. Her heart was pounding, her ears beginning to ring. She had never heard Adam recite a spell in anything but Latin, and hearing him speak in this foreign tongue was unnerving, to say the least. She watched as his eyes finally shot open, and could see the reflection of the fire in his mesmerized cobalt eyes. It was as if his orbs were a portal into Chaos and nothingness.

"You did it," Cassie said with enchantment, smiling at Adam. He looked down at her, returning her warmth. "How did you learn that spell?" It was a weighty and hard question, seeing as how Diana's book certainly wouldn't have held the spell, and he hadn't looked through Cassie's to find it. The sweet blonde waited expectantly for his response. What was he to say? The truth was that it had come to him, as if it was a deep memory he had only just uncovered. It was nothing short of a miracle.

"I don't know," Adam whispered, "I just… _knew_ it." The fact made him terribly uneasy, and he knew that he had to speak to his father about his family's history and heritage: it was the only way any of this would make sense…

* * *

><p>Again, short one. I apologize for that and updating so late, but please still give me your feedback. I think I have a pretty solid idea of where I want to go with this, but I still would love to know you suggestions and opinions.<p>

(By the way, the spell that Adam recited is roughly translated into "conjure the flames, spark the fire. Make this world a havoc mess of heat that will never tire".)

_Be good and review _


	8. Swallowed in the Sea

_They Had Lights in Their Eyes_

_Eight _

'_Swallowed in the Sea'_

The fire was blazing, by the time the Circle had linked hands around it. Flames sparked with an almost sinister intention, and Adam stared at it in tense shock. Had he really just created that? He had always prided himself in being the do-gooder and man of eloquence, even when it meant he had to serve as the martyred victim. Never in his existence had he been the black instead of white, let alone _enjoyed_ being the former. The feeling was utterly terrifying, and Adam felt nervous even being in his own skin. He could sense the timid hold Diana had around his left hand, and knew very well that she was uneasy about him. He'd never been a source of terror; just the thought of that made him shudder. Why had he changed so suddenly? The swiftness of it all was just as ominous as the affects. Turning his attention to the wondrous blonde at his right, her hand was firmly placed in his, and he detected not even a slight doubt in her. Cassie seemed to trust him with an undying support, and Adam couldn't help but smile warmly at that. But it also disheartened him; she knew so little about his past, and in turn him, that could he really believe she liked him for him? Well, of course she did, but Cassie Blake was miles away from meeting the _real _Adam.

Eyes locked on the fire, he heard Diana begin to speak, but her voice was no more than a distant whisper, barely even attempting to speak over the ringing in his head. Adam had always loved her voice: so pleasant, so kind, and all together voluptuous in its own way. It was a harmonious tune that spun flawlessly on an antique gramophone, and had a certain flow and elegance that he still could not pin down. Diana's voice was the first thing that had drawn him to her, actually, and as it turned out that had not been enough to keep a relationship going. Adam was certainly not jaded towards speaking voices now, but it had shown him that love is more than a single trait being amplified and exhausted until even it no longer bears its spark. Lifting his stormy blue eyes, he watched Diana's mouth move like a gentle breeze, and decided that listening would be much less painful than his internal thoughts.

"Alright, so is everyone ready?" The Circle nodded at Diana numbly, just wanting to get this whole thing over with; Faye most of all. She didn't know exactly why, but Cassie was in the position of being a major threat, and Faye did not take well to people standing in her way.

Diana breathed in deeply, eyes fluttering to a close, recited "Hic circa hoc ignis nos stare, spirans in cum manus. Cumunum pagina irritum, nos nituntur ad re plete aperto. Ita ad nobishanc puella ad aeternum vitta." The fire crackled for a moment or two, before the orange embers began to fall slower, and all members of the Circle felt the surge of electricity flow through them. Cassie was now a part of the Circle.

The shock that went through Adam's body was not the odd tickle everyone else felt. A look of pain screeched across his face, while a goofy and lopsided smirk giggled about on the other members' lips. Why was he different? That was always a question Adam seemed to be asking himself. He'd never been normal; not even before his birth (if that's even possible). His father had had a curious upbringing and life, and that had sadly trickled down into Adam's personality and fate, influencing him with a stern severity. It was akin to a curse, but he hated to look at it in that way. Ethan Conant had done his best at raising him, and Adam loved his father for that. But Ethan's best effort was barely considered the mediocre days of the other parents around him.

If a person was to look at a photo of the Conant boys, they'd only see the surface: two fairly attractive men with the same glitteringly enchanted blue eyes, and smiles of utter pleasantness, hoarding a shadow of past pain. But that was barely even the truth; a picture was so vague in its description of Ethan and Adam, that it could scarcely be considered reality.

But maybe it was better that way. The defensive walls surrounding Adam and his father protected them from showing the world exactly who they were, and what had morphed them into those people. The younger Conant hadn't always been so pensive and thoughtful—in fact, he'd embodied the complete opposite. But after the lake and his sister, Adam had vowed never to sacrifice safety and responsibility for the instant gratification of a good time.

"Did it work?" Cassie asked in cautious expectancy, and Diana smiled at her. Adam shifted his gaze between the two girls still holding onto his hands, and couldn't even conjure a primal mutter from his throat.

"Yeah," Diana returned when no one else stepped up to confirm it, "it worked. How do you feel?" The question wasn't quite serious, but not fully a joke. Cassie bit her lip, trying to form her feelings into words.

"Weird, I guess. I don't feel different really, but I do. I don't know; maybe my mind's playing tricks on me." She laughed, shaking her head. "Thank you, by the way, for letting me into your Circle; all of you." Everyone supplied her with a smile, and Adam squeezed her hand supportively.

"Yeah, well it wasn't like we had much of a choice," Faye drawled, crossing her arms and fixing her almost raven black eyes on Cassie.

"_Faye_," Melissa reprimanded from beside her dark friend, and Faye simply rolled her eyes in return. Cassie had had enough of her attitude to last her a lifetime. She didn't even have a clue as to why Faye was so cruel to her; what had she ever done?

"No, it's alright," Cassie returned sweetly, ignoring her primal instincts to lunge herself at the girl. Fighting fire with fire was no way to extinguish Faye's bitterness, and Cassie didn't even have to know her for that to be true. She'd experienced many girls like Faye Chamberlain throughout her life, and had put up with enough of them to know there was no easy way to change them.

"You know what," Diana piped in with her usual cheeriness, "how about we all go to the Boat House and just have a nice lunch… the _whole_ Circle." She fixed her gaze primarily on Faye and Melissa, knowing if anyone was to back out, it'd be them. Nick was already distancing himself from the group after his breakup with Melissa, and the two best friends weren't far behind him.

"I think it's a good idea," Melissa replied in innocent support. Despite being known as Faye's wingman, she still had a soft spot for Diana; they'd been best friends for years, after all. The brunette beauty returned her old friend's little smile, and thought that this could be a new start for all of them. With Cassie in the Circle now, they were given a new perspective, and Diana had always thought that to be a good thing.

The remaining members of the group nodded in consensus, and began to filter out of the grassy areas and back towards the woods.

* * *

><p>"How about we take the shortcut," Diana suggested, when the congested forest became too monotonous. Diana had never dealt well with silence, and this was one of those many times when the quiet was all but wanted.<p>

"No—no, I uh, think we're fine on this route," Adam returned hesitantly, beginning to wring his hands together. They were oddly clammy and nothing short of disgusting. Adam loathed the shortcut…

Diana sighed, "Oh Adam, I'm sorry." She wasn't about to say she forgot, because to be honest, the whole town was aware of the tragedy at the lake, and it could never be forgotten. Chance Harbor rarely ever got devastating news, let alone a death in its county borders.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cassie probed, disliking being the odd man out. That was one of the many consequences of being the new girl in town.

"It's um, nothing; really." Diana shrugged off the comment with a much accelerated anxiety, and looked to Adam's clear and melancholy blue eyes. He was probably going to tell Cassie the story anyways, and that somehow made her resentful. It shouldn't though; the accident was public knowledge for anyone to know…

"No, I'll tell her," Adam replied with a forced tone of mildness, "you guys go on ahead." No one was about to argue with him on the matter, not even Faye. The group continued on its way, and Adam and Cassie lagged behind. The trees seemed to encircle them, creating almost a hidden utopia where any secret or pain could be kept safe.

"You don't have to tell me Adam," Cassie whispered, not meeting his gaze. She could sense that whatever this was, it was nothing Adam could say easily. She heard him breath heavily, and watched him take a seat on the moist ground. Despite the yells and pleads from her jeans, she joined Adam on the dirt floor of the woods.

"I want to tell you," he whispered, "it's not something I get to talk aloud about often." Bringing one knee up to his chest, he looked intently at the gorgeous blonde beside him, and almost lost his confidence to speak. "You would've found out eventually, and I'd rather you hear it from me…"

"Okay," Cassie said tentatively, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. It was never good when someone started out a story like this.

"The shortcut Diana was talking about passes a lake. It's sort of like the main attraction of the town in the summer." Adam cleared his throat, "anyways, about six years ago, I went there with my dad, and my, um, sister." The last word was barely audible, but the intense pangs of pain he voiced certainly were. He could tell Cassie wanted to interject, but he shook his head subtly. "My dad told me to watch her while we were there, since he couldn't see that far out, and I agreed, but didn't exactly follow through. Aria could swim, so I didn't think anything would happen."

Cassie watched as Adam's once brilliant face fell into ruins right before her eyes, and she was surprised he suppressed the urge to cry. Her heart certainly went out to him, and she feebly wished there was something she could do or say to make the pain go away. But coming from experience, there's nothing really, to lull the pain of a lost loved one. She listened on.

"I guess a freak current got to her, or she tired herself out, because when I looked to where she was, there was nothing there." Adam sighed heavily, trying desperately to keep his thoughts clear and concise. "At first I thought she was playing a trick on me, so I turned back around…

"I let my little sister die, Cassie." The tears were now noticeably forming in Adam's eyes, and he didn't even try to shake them. "I can never forgive myself for it. I could've saved her; I could've stopped her from going under in the first place. But I let Aria drown… how could I have done that?" His words were flooded with guilt and misery, and accusation swarmed around in the sentences too. His entire body trembled with the sickening feeling he hadn't felt since the instant aftermath of the situation. Emotions and thoughts he hadn't felt in years came crashing over him, and it was unsettling how it took Cassie Blake (a girl he barely knew) to bring them all back.

"It was an accident," Cassie chocked out. It was harshly apparent that Adam blamed the whole tragedy on himself, and she'd do anything to change his attitude.

"Even if it was, I had the power to stop it and I didn't." He ran a shaking hand through his hair, and then placed it uneasily on his knee.

"You didn't know, Adam," Cassie soothed, placing her delicate hand over his, subtly lacing their fingers together. "Tragedies happen all the time; we can't stop all of them." The words seemed hollow, and she knew they probably did Adam little to no good, but it was all she had.

"Aria didn't deserve to die," Adam whispered almost darkly, "she was sweet, and kind, and bright—she had a future. A whole world was waiting to meet her, and they were deprived of that chance because I didn't want to take responsibility."

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you for any of it," she returned, solidifying her hand tenderly over his. Adam never backed away from her touch; rather, he leaned into it. The scars of desolation that were torn across his strong features, gave Cassie insight into just how broken Adam truly was.

"Even if _she_ doesn't, I still blame myself. To some extent, my father blames me too. Not that I can argue with that. I was stupid, Cassie. A ten year old boy without a single care in the world: not even my own sister's own well being.

"I'm forgetting her," he bit out with a shake in his voice, "how could I _forget_ her? Aria's smile is blurring, and her eye color has become a hazy mess… I don't even remember what her voice sounds like." Adam shook his head once more, and Cassie meekly held his hand tighter.

"I don't know what to say to you… or if there's anything _to_ say. I may not have known you for as long as the others, but I know you're a good person Adam. You can blame yourself for what happened to Aria, and you can think about the 'what ifs', but what good will that do for her memory? I'm sure she'd much rather prefer you remembering the good times you two had, instead of the bad. I know all of what I'm saying probably means nothing to you right now, but just think about it. Life's too short to dwell only on the bad in life. Moving on doesn't make you heartless; but beating yourself up over what happened isn't doing you any good either. You'll see her again, one day," Cassie smiled.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" Adam whispered in reply, lifting his heavily wet eyes to meet Cassie's.

"A monster? Adam, you could never be that. People make mistakes—even the most severe ones can and should be forgiven. Humans are a work in progress… if you had no flaws or dark past, _then _I'd be worried. I'm not saying forget what happened, because it did and you can't change that. But Aria will forgive you; she probably already has."

"Thank you," Adam said in almost a whimper, "no one's ever reacted to this like that. They were either there, give their deepest sympathies, or find a way to escape the conversation. But you're so different, Cassie… thank you."

She knew his words were genuine. And even if she couldn't hear what he'd said, the expression on his face was enough for her. It wasn't quite relief, but it was as if a large piece of the burden had been lifted.

"You're welcome," she replied simply, smiling as Adam placed his other hand over hers.

After such a deep and emotional subject, Cassie couldn't even begin to think of how to get back to the way they were twenty minutes ago. But somehow it didn't feel like there had to be some awkward transition. Both Adam and Cassie found solace in their secluded little section of the woods, hands intertwined and superfluous words never to be spoken.

* * *

><p>So an emotional roller coaster of a chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it, despite the lack of magic (and sadly, overall description. I've been so crunched for time recently). If the Aria story happened too fast, my deepest apologies; I just wanted to get the plot moving, and this is the best way I could find. <em>Your feedback and ideas are always much appreciated.<em>

_Be good and review _

**Note: **Diana's spell roughly translates into: 'Here around this fire we stand, breathing in with latched hands. With one link broken, we strive to fill the open space. So to us we bring this girl to forever lace.'


	9. For a Sinner like Me

_They Had Lights in Their Eyes_

_Nine _

'_For a Sinner like Me' _

Adam and Cassie made their way to the Boat House slowly, taking in the view of the nature and each other with as much focus as possible. She stared up at him. But she daren't look. Adam was untouchable, despite his closeness to her. Cassie didn't know exactly why she felt him at such a distance, but there was nothing between them except vacancy, and a chilling feel of ice. Maybe it had nothing to do with him. Maybe it was just her—being the isolated girl she usually became. But this was Adam. _Adam_. The boy who made her feel alive. The boy who was a mystery, yet as open as humanly possible. _It shouldn't be this complicated. _She breathed in deeply, trying to hold in the trembling sound that almost passed her lips.

"I'm glad I told you," Adam told her lightly, taking his glance away from the massive oak tree, and fixing it on her. He was so goddamn sincere. She could feel him drawing her closer, and the ice was rapidly becoming fire.

"Yeah," she replied softly, her confidence slowly building, "me too." Cassie wrapped her arms around her ribcage, her goose-bumped skin crawling chillily. The wind wasn't as rapid or as harsh as it should be for that time of year, but it was the coldest Cassie had felt in months. The soft blue flannel of Adam's shirt was becoming ever so appealing to her. She pulled on a piece of her blonde hair, praying that Adam would speak again. The silence was like a ghost.

"So, you still up for the Boat House?" He stepped a tad closer to her, trying to resist the cliché feeling of electricity he felt as he drew nearer to her. It felt wrong somehow though. He was trying with all his might to feel her beside him, but it was as if he was being pulled away. It was probably just the roaring emotions of remembering Aria, but he still felt—sick. Stretched. Yet he continued to try.

"For sure," she smiled, "are you?" Her tone was serious. It wasn't flirting; it wasn't her trying to be gracious. She truly and honestly feared Adam was too shattered to do anything but mourn. Maybe that was bad to think. But it was the one solid thought in her head.

"I'm fine, Cassie," he replied shallowly, "really. I'll be okay." He repressed a sigh. Adam could feel Aria's eyes on him. Her soft grassy green orbs bore into him, becoming blacker with the more of his soul she saw. He knew she blamed him. He'd learned to accept it. He'd learned to begin to accept it.

"I just don't want you to feel you need to be there, you know? It's not easy to just bounce back from something like that." She was terrified to specify what 'it' was. It could trigger something in Adam. She didn't know quite what, but it certainly wasn't any feeling she wished upon him. She took a step closer.

"Well, I've gotten the hang of the whole 'moving on' thing," he lied through a smile, "and plus: it'll be good to just relax with the Circle." _Relax. Right…_

"Yeah, okay," Cassie returned, not entirely convinced.

"So uh, how does it feel to be a part of the Circle now?" _Idiot, idiot, idiot. _

"Fine," she returned awkwardly, although she knew it was so far from the reality.

"Really, Cassie," he returned, seeing straight through her shield. He knew her all too well.

"Okay, well, it's just that… it's just that it doesn't feel right." That felt terrible to say. Utterly, utterly terrible.

"Doesn't feel right? How so?" The tension was rising in him. Panic, even.

"I don't know, it just feels like I've done nothing wrong." She rubbed her elbows, her arms still crossed. Looking past the nature in front of her, she saw the Boat House coming into view. _Thank god. _

"Cassie," he laughed darkly, "you haven't done anything wrong. In fact, you've done the complete opposite. As crazy as it sounds, I'm so happy you've joined the Circle. It feels whole to me now." It was as if he had been torn to shreds by her words, thriving in a pool of blood on the ground.

"No, I mean I'm glad I'm part of it, it just—" she sighed. "Never mind." She picked up her pace, continuing on to the grille that was growing closer. She knew she'd messed things up with Adam. What exactly she had pulverized she wasn't quite sure of. But it was obvious by the look of Adam's eyes that something was certainly amiss. She felt her heart fall to her stomach. _Just when things were getting good… _

Adam kept his pace slow, knowing that Cassie was in no mood to make small talk. Especially not with him.

* * *

><p>He entered the grille a substantial time after Cassie, and noticed her with the rest of the Circle in the back. She seemed placid; but melancholy. He sighed, nodded in the group's direction, and then muttered that he'd be back in a second. Adam continued on and went through the backdoor that led to the kitchen. He just needed a minute.<p>

A minute to stop himself from drowning.

He gripped the edge of the table in the corner of the small room, and closed his eyes tightly.

'_It's all your fault, Addy. Why did you let me go?' _

Aria's voice echoed in his head, unfalteringly sweet and innocent, asking why her big brother let her die. _Why did I?_

'_Addy, why did you do it?' _

He wished he had an answer. He'd been asking himself for years why he had to look away that day; that moment.

Fingers wrapping tighter around the edge of the table, he felt the tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aria, I'm sorry," he choked out, trying not keep his voice just low enough for her to hear.

Ethan Conant cleared his throat from behind his son. "Adam," he greeted tightly.

* * *

><p>Haha, don't worry guys, I didn't die. Life has just been killing me. But anyways, here is chapter nine! Sorry it's a little short, but hopefully it'll do until the next update; which I promise will be <em>a lot <em>sooner than last time.

_Reviews are love! _


End file.
